Disaster
by significantpandas
Summary: My life has been a disaster in the making since I was born and when I turned seventeen, it took another turn for the worst. My name is Ariadne Daniels and this is my story...
1. Meeting Meridian

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and if you stuck around, you're amazing and I hope you like the first five revamped chapters. If you're new, I just hope you like these chapters! I'll be posting ever Tuesday and Thursday after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. My friends on Gaia and I own those you don't recognize though.

Chapter One: Meeting Meridian

People say that things get worse before they get better but I've waited seventeen years and I've yet to see the better. At age nine I had seen more darkness and felt more heartache than most people do their whole lives but the fates decided to give me another dark twist that year. Monsters began attacking me, eventually forcing me to leave my family behind so they wouldn't get caught in the crosshairs. By the time I made it to Camp, I was nearly dead and no one could figure out how I'd made it, after all I had no idea of my heritage let alone the Camp that for us. I still don't know how I managed to get here, mortals would say it was sheer luck but there's no such thing as luck when it comes to being a demigod. You'd think my life would get easier, being surrounded by people like me, and it did for a while but it didn't take long for it to take another wrong turn. I'll explain that later though, for now, we'll start on the day my life started twisting itself into even tighter knots…

Resting my book on my stomach as I closed my eyes and leaned against my drawstring backpack, running my fingers through the sand and soaking in the sun's warm rays. Laughing softly to myself as I once again appreciated the irony. After all, how many daughters of Athena find peace in her main rival's territory? Athena and Poseidon may have settled their rivalry for the legendary love of Percy and Annabeth but their children of Athena still tend to avoid the ocean as much as possible. Old habits die hard I guess.

The sound of soft footsteps, nearly muted by the sand, break me from my thoughts and my hand has just enough time to wrap around my dagger before I'm tackled to the ground. Rolling us over, I hold my dagger to the assailant's neck as I pin them to the ground.

"Hi, Ari," my best friend said, smiling cheekily up at me and I felt butterflies rise in my stomach as they always do when he looks at me. We'd been best friends since our first days at camp, we were bunked together in the Hermes Cabin, and we've been inseparable ever since...even when we found out he was a son of Poseidon and I was a daughter of Athena. We've basically grown up together for the past seven years since we're both year-rounders and I've been in love with him for the past three but every time I try to tell him another pair of brown eyes pop into my mind and I just can't find it in myself to say anything. He's nearly a foot taller than me at six foot nothing with lanky swimmer's muscles. He has deeply tanned skin, wavy raven hair, sharp facial features, and clear blue eyes. His style is that of well-worn jeans, ratty sneakers, and t-shirts that fit just snuggly enough to suggest muscles. His smile though is one of my favorite things about him. He has one of those smiles that can light up a room, that make everyone around him want to smile. The bad thing about our relationship is that we share the same fatal flaw, our fatal flaw is loyalty. Either one of us could get hurt by the other without much thought.

"Seriously, And? You trying to kill me young?" I laughed, rolling off him and to my feet as I sheathed my dagger and picked up my book, shoving it in my bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

"Shoot, you caught me. Guess I have to come up with a new master plan now... No, I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday," he replied, his eyes twinkling with laughter as I helped him to his feet.

"And a simple 'Happy Birthday, Ariadne.' wouldn't suffice?" I raised my eyebrows at him, questioning him.

"What kind of best friend would I be if I did something like that?" He shot back, copying my facial expression with a smile on his face. "Now close your eyes."

"A normal one." I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face before complying, soon feeling a light weight on my chest.

"You can open them now," his voice came from behind me.

Looking down as I opened my eyes, I saw beautiful silver locket with a clear blue stone embedded into the top and an intricate pattern of swirls surrounding it. "It's beautiful Andy but you know jewelry can get you killed during fights," I told him as my hands made their way to the clasp on the back of my neck only to be stopped by his own hands.

"I think you can make an exception. Hold it in your hand and say: Νίκη," he replied, a knowing smile on his face.

My fingers wrapped around the cool metal and the word fell from my lips before I could even register what I was doing. Not even a second later, a sword just as beautiful as the locket replaced the necklace in my hand. It was weighted perfectly for me and its grip molded into my hand like it was meant for me but what truly amazed me was when I fully looked at it. The silver hilt, like the locket, had a clear blue stone embedded into it with swirls intricately etched all along it's metal while the brightly shining celestial bronze blade immensely contrasted with the pitch black leather grip- it had to be the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. "Victory," I whispered, still staring down at the sword.

"A very appropriate name if I do say so myself considering rarely anyone ever beats you," Andy whispered, caused my stomach to churn as his eyes met mine.

"Thank you," I murmured, throwing my arms around his neck as my eyes welled with tears.

"You're my best friend Ari, you have been for seven years. I'd do anything for you, you know that. I love you," he replied, making my heart stop even though I knew he didn't mean it in the way that I wanted him to. "Now turn it back so I can show you something else."

Pulling back, I smiled as I said, "Νίκη." and my necklace returned to my neck.

He picked the locket up and opened it, allowing me to see the image of the two of us from the beginning of this summer after the Campers had beat the Hunters in capture the flag for the first time. "It shows images of your most treasured memories. You can think of a certain memory or just let it pick and choose on its own," he told me as it switched to one of me sitting on my bed with my half siblings Krystal and Jayden asleep on either side of me a few days after I'd saved them during our yearly trip to Olympus, th ey'd been running for months and only found each other by chance. It was also by chance that I found them. They were scared out of their minds, surviving only by the help of a mysterious dark man that had helped them reach New York but was separated from them when they were attacked on the outskirts of the city a week earlier. They didn't know where they were going or where they were safe, and I was just stepping out for some fresh air.

"You really outdid yourself this year," I replied, smiling up at him as he closed the locket and let it fall to my chest once more.

He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by the conch horn signaling it was time for lunch.

"Race you!" We exclaimed in unison, taking off in the direction of the mess hall. Slowing to a stop as I reached the mess hall, I couldn't help but laugh at Andy's disheveled look as he entered the Mess Hall moments later. He had tried to trip me halfway here but only succeeded in falling himself and allowing me to win...again.

After grabbing our food, we were heading towards our designated tables when two sets of little arms wrapped around my waist. "Happy birthday Ari!" Jayden and Krystal yelled in unison and I couldn't help but smile down at them. "Will you sit with us?"

"Who else would I sit with?" They knew I couldn't resist when they looked up at me like that. When their grey eyes, nearly identical to mine besides the fact that they both had an almost black ring around their pupils, shined brightly with hope like it would break their hearts if I ever said no to them. They knew they didn't need to do it, I sat with them every day. I loved them and they loved me. Krystal and Jay reminded me so much of the siblings I'd had to leave behind. Not in the way they looked or acted, they were polar opposites in that aspect, but in the way they looked at me like I could do no wrong- like I was invincible.

Jayden was five years old and barely came up to my waist. His skin is lightly tanned from all the time he spent outdoors and his light brown hair was naturally highlighted from the sun. He's shy but loyal to a fault and once he loves you, you can't help but love him too. Krystal, on the other hand, has a smile that can light up a room. Her bubbly attitude is contagious but she doesn't let many people get past the surface, her insecurity gets in the way of that. She has naturally highlighted blonde hair that falls in curls down her back and is small for a seven year old, just passing my waist. Her skin is lightly tanned like Jay's.

Lunch passed as it always does on days like today, all too quickly and I was off to the arena which my cabin was forced to share with the Ares cabin. Today I was also teaching swordsmanship by myself because the Ares instructor was "sick" again. It really made me wonder why he was cabin leader in the first place, who the hell thought that was a good idea? Krystal and Jay walked me to the arena but quickly asked if they could go to the fields like they did every day, they had lessons with me separately since they were both so young and the fields were their favorite place at Camp. They knew my answer already but they still felt the need to make sure it was ok with me before going anywhere.

I watched them run in the direction of the fields before walking into the arena and ordering everyone to partner up. After setting my bag down by the door, I looked up to see everyone had followed my instructions except one girl. She was around my age and I had never seen her before. Jet black hair randomly streaked with bright red contrasted greatly against her ivory skin, framing delicate facial features and warm brown eyes wouldn't lead you to believe she was a child of Ares but the way she carried herself and her sense of fashion made it unmistakable. She had this fire in her eyes, a cocky air, and a confident stance like she could beat anyone and she knew it. Worn black skinny jeans with slits all down the front and a chain attached to her belt loop, a red shirt that read: WAR is the new PEACE across the front in bold black letters, a black leather jacket with pins covering its outside, and old combat boots covered her petite frame.

"Hi, I'm Ariadne," I said as I walked up to her, everyone knew I got the newbies.

"Meridian," she replied, looking me up and down before smirking. First rule of battle: never judge an opponent by what they appear to be.

"Well, Meridian, you're my partner today. I take it you don't have a sword?" I had already started walking toward where we kept all the practice swords, thinking about which one would best suit her, when her voice stopped me.

"Actually, I do. My Dad gave it to me to protect my Mom on my thirteenth birthday." So that's why I hadn't heard anything about a new camper being claimed, she'd already known who her parent was.

"Great, we can demonstrate now then." I smiled lightly at her before turning around, placing my fingers to my lips, and whistling. "Today we're going to be learning how to disarm your opponent. It's a bit tricky but considering whose kids you are, you should pick this up rather quickly. Alright Meridian, where's your sword?"

Reaching up, she pulled a black and red clip from her hair before murmuring something under her breath and having a basic celestial bronze sword take its place. The only difference between this sword and the ones we practice with being that hers had a barely visible red aura around it, Ares' blessing. "Let's get this over with," she said, smirking.

"Let's," I replied, smiling back before grabbing my necklace and saying, "Νίκη." I saw some of my siblings fighting smiles when her smirk faltered for a moment before returning as I continued the lesson, "So, I'm going to show you guys the move in slow motion then the two of us are going to duel in real time until one of us successfully disarms the other." Turning toward Meridian again, I slowly went through the technique. "You start out by going at your opponent like you would any other attack but this time let your blade slide against theirs until your hilt hits theirs then twist your blade. This will force your opponent to either let go of their blade or break their wrist." Meridian's blade clattered to the ground. "Now in real time. Ready, Meridian?"

"Was born ready," she replied then lunged at me.

I easily dodge her attack then counter with one of my own to gage her strength and, I have to admit, she's good...really good. We continued dueling for a few more minutes until our swords connected and I saw my opportunity. Out blades connected and hers went flying.

"Very good," I told her, removing my blade from her throat. Another smirk began growing on her face. "Just one pointer." Confusion flashed in her eyes. "_Always_ expect the unexpected," I told her as I kicked her feet out from underneath her. Better she learn that lesson here than in the real world. "I want to see everyone working their butts off on this move! Get back to work!" I yelled and the crowd dispersed. "You alright?" I asked, turning back to Meridian and offering her my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, taking my hand and allowing me to help her to her feet. "Thanks." She smiled at me, a genuine smile this time.

"No problem," I said, smiling back before picking up her sword and holding it out to her.

"How'd you know that I underestimated you?" she asked, taking her sword from me and changing it back to a clip.

"The look on your face, I could tell you were cocky as hell the second I saw you," I replied, another smile playing on my lips.

"My Mom did always say I was too cocky for my own good," she mused, putting the clip in her hair as I laughed.

I opened my mouth to ask if she wanted to try again but was interrupted by Jay. "Ari! Ari! Andy got into another fight with Elliot!"

"You guys are dismissed!" I yelled before changing my sword back into a necklace and meeting Jay halfway to the door. "Can you take me to them little dude?"

He started leading me out the door as fast as his little feet could take him, barely giving me enough time to grab my bag as we walked out the door. When I saw the group of people Jay was leading us toward, I pulled him into my arms and picked up the pace. Only stopping when I saw Krystal's tear streaked face at the edge of the crowd.

"I-I tried to get the-them to st-stop but they just w-won't." Krystal's voice was shaking as she stared at me with tear filled eyes.

Setting Jay down, I squatted down next to her and gave her a hug. "It's alright sweetie, I'll get them to stop." I kissed her head before standing up, handing her my bag, and forcing my way through the crowd, a familiar feeling bubbling in my stomach. Finally breaking through the last of the crowd, I immediately yanked Elliot up by his shirt and held Andy down with my foot. Closing my eyes and forcing the feeling back down as it tried to break from its cage. "We had a deal. You don't fight, we stay on good terms. You broke that deal and any chance we had of ever being friends again." My voice was cold as I pushed him away.

"But Ari-" he started, taking a step forward as his familiar brown eyes full of sorrow.

I almost broke, I almost gave into his brown eyes like I would have three years ago but then I thought of all the pain he'd caused me, of Krystal's tear streaked face and I couldn't. "I don't want to listen to your excuses. Leave." I pushed him away again. "Now," I hissed when he just looked at me. He looked at me one more time before slowly walking away from me and the remainder of people still circling our little group, most of them had left when I'd broken up the fight.

Taking my foot off Andy's chest, I bent down and yanked him to his feet by his arm. "Are you alright?" I questioned, looking him up and down. "What am I thinking, of course you're not? Your right eye's already starting to bruise." Pulling Andy over to Jay and Krystal, I noticed Meridian for the first time. She must have followed us here. Krystal held out one of the vials of salt water in one hand and one of the squares of ambrosia I kept in my bag for times like this once I was close enough. Grabbing the vial of water, I smiled my thanks to her before opening it and holding it out to Andy. "This should help. It's not bad enough to need ambrosia or nectar."

"Thanks," he murmured, using his powers to extract the water from the vial and hold it to his eye.

"What was it over the time?" I questioned, putting the stopper back in the vial.

"Nothing," he replied, refusing to meet my gaze.

Looking over to where my siblings and Meridian were standing, a sigh escaped my lips. "You're off the hook for now but I'll find out eventually. Just try not to do it again, you're always the one that ends up getting hurt."

He smiled softly at me, letting the salt water fall from his newly healed skin before pulling me into a hug. "I'll try but I can't make any promises."

"Good." Pulling away from the hug, I lead him over to Meridian, Krystal, and Jay. "Andy, I'd like you to meet Meridian, daughter of Ares. Meridian, this doof is Andy, son of Poseidon."

"Hey," he greeted, his eyes lighting up in a way I'd never seen them before.

"Hi," she replied, smiling softly at him...almost shyly.

"Would you like me to show you around camp? I doubt anyone has since you're so new." He asked, hope filling his voice.

"That'd be great," she replied, smiling more confidently at him before turning to me. "You want to come, Ariadne?"

Andy was shaking his head behind her, silently asking me to say no so I put a fake smile on my face and replied, "No, I just going to take Jay and Krystal back to the cabin. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Alright, I'll see you later." She smiled back, not realizing how much pain she'd inflicted on me in less than five minutes.

"Yeah, I'll see you two later," I replied allowing Krystal and Jay to pull me one way while Meridian and Andy went the other.


	2. Broken Promises

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and if you stuck around, you're amazing and I hope you like the first five revamped chapters. If you're new, I just hope you like these chapters! I'll be posting ever Tuesday and Thursday after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. My friends on Gaia and I own those you don't recognize though.

Chapter Two: Broken Promises

The ever-present knot that had taken a place in my stomach tightened as my feet crunched softly against the snow dusted ground, my breath puffing in the bitter January air. It had been almost five months to the day since Meridian entered our lives and no matter how much I wished I didn't like her, I couldn't. She was one of the nicest people I'd met at Camp and she was breaking my heart without realizing it. It started out with Andy not being able to hang out once or twice every week.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Ari, is it cool if I hang up with Meridian today instead of going to the beach with you, Krystal, and Jay?" Andy asked as we were walking to the Mess Hall for lunch._

_"I don't own you And." I smiled, rolling my eyes and smiling at him before continuing, "Tell Mer I said hi."_

_End Flashback_

Then it was once or twice every few days.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Ari-" Andy started but I cut him off, not even looking up from the book I was reading, "Have fun with Meridian."_

_His footsteps grew softer as he walked away and a sigh escaped my lips as I closed my book, not in the mood to read anymore._

_End Flashback_

Then every day.

_Flashback_

_The sun was setting when I could heard footsteps coming up behind me, I turned around. My mind already knew it wasn't Andy, they were too light to be his, but my heart hoped it was. He was a half hour late. "Ari, Ari! Andy told us to tell you he couldn't come swimming today, he's going to watch movies with Meridian," Krystal said as Jey finally caught up with her. _

_Putting a fake smile on my face looked down at them. "Why don't we just have our own movie marathon then?"_

_End Flashback_

And finally he started brushing off things like helping me train Krystal and Jay.

_Flashback_

_A sigh escaped my lips as I glanced at the door for what felt like the hundredth time in the past ten minutes. Seems I'd been doing a lot of that lately, sighing that is... "Where's Andy?" Jay's little voice broke me from my thoughts._

_Smiling sadly down at him as the knot in my stomach tightened once again, I replied, "I don't know bud but we're gonna have to start without him." He didn't show up that day and eventually they stopped asking where he was._

_End Flashback_

Or his stargazing lessons which we had every Tuesday and Thursday.

_Flashback_

_Looking up at the moon, a sigh escaped my lips, almost wishing I had accepted Lady Artemis's offer when she'd made it. I'd been waiting for Andy two hours and he hadn't showed. Grabbing my bag as I stood, I brushed the sand from my shorts before walking in the direction of my cabin._

_"Ariadne!" Andy's voice stopped me in my tracks as I waited for him to catch up. "Sorry, Meridian and I completely lost track of time. We-."_

_"Its fine," I cut him off and the smile that had graced his lips moments before disappeared. "I'll see you tomorrow." I had already started walking away when he opened his mouth to reply. He didn't try to stop me._

_End Flashback_

But today was the last straw. Every Friday since we had met, we'd watch the sunset on the old docks, it used to be about hanging out and it still was but now we mostly used the time to reminisce. To think about the things we wish we could change, the people we wish we could save.

_Flashback_

_Stepping onto the beach, the knot in my stomach twisted painfully and my steps slowed. The closer I got to the docks, the worst the feeling got but I didn't stop like I should have. I didn't have to step on the docks to recognize the two people already sitting at the end. I don't think I could have if I wanted to, my feet were rooted to the spot. They didn't notice me there but I saw as they spoke too softly for me to hear, their faces getting ever closer until their lips finally touched. _

_End of Flashback_

I ran, everything passing by me in a blur, before they could even notice I was there. Before I could even fully process what was happening. I didn't realize where I had been headed until I broke through the familiar tree line and saw our cove laying before me.

Three years had passed since I had been here but it hadn't changed. The cove, hidden by dense shrubbery and trees, was untouched by time. The water was still clear, softly lapping against the smooth stone edge. The rocks we'd placed in a half circle around a small fire pit, facing the cove's edge were still as smooth as the day we'd moved them, looking as if they were meant to be there. The only evidence of people having ever been here being the ashes still in the fire pit. How they were there after three years, I'll never know... So much had changed since them.

Dropping my bag to the ground as I sat down on the rock closest to the edge of the cove, I stared at my reflection in the water like I had many times before. The girl reflected in the pool back then had stormy grey eyes that swirled like storm clouds with emotion, well-tanned skin from spending all her time either training or just hanging out with her friends, wavy chocolate brown with golden highlights and volume to spare, well defined facial features, and a simple but fashionable style. Now, though, she stared back with guarded dull grey eyes. Her skin was tanned from training and reading or writing on the beach. Her hair was carelessly pulled back from her face in a sloppy bun, a few pieces still managing to worm away from their prison. Her style was nothing more than simple. She was lifeless, a shell of what she used to be.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice broke me from my thoughts.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone," I replied coldly, my eyes never leaving my reflection.

"I couldn't just let you run away when I saw how upset you were," he said, plopping himself down on the rock next to me and I turned my head just enough to glare at him. He looked the same as he always had. Messy charcoal hair contrasting against well-tanned skin, perfectly etched facial features highlighting warm brown eyes, and a slightly loose t-shirt, skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and motorcycle boots complimenting his muscular frame.

"I'm fine." I turned my attention back to the water, watching it create its own rhythm as it hit the coves edge.

"You wouldn't be crying if that were true," he replied, placing his head on his arms which were crossed over his knees as he stared at me with concerned eyes.

My hands immediately flew to my face and more tears fell after seeing the moisture on my fingertips. Another promise broken. Melanie had promised me she'd always be there and now she's dead, Virgil had promised we'd be friends forever and now she hates me, Elliot and Andy both promised they'd never hurt me and they both ended up breaking my heart, and-worst of all- I'd promised myself I wouldn't cry again after Melanie had died but that was broken too.

Familiar arms encompassed me as tears began pouring down my face, pulling me into his lap as I cried into his chest. I didn't pull back.

When my sobs finally quiet, he didn't let me go. Instead, his arms tighten around me and he spoke softly, "Every night for months after you came back from your quest, I came here just hoping you'd show up and forgive me. You never did."

"I still don't," I replied just as softly but didn't move from my spot.

"We'll just have to change that then, won't we?" I didn't respond and he didn't push, content with pretending everything was as it once was for this one moment before returning to reality.


	3. Finding His Way Back Into Her Heart

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and if you stuck around, you're amazing and I hope you like the first five revamped chapters. If you're new, I just hope you like these chapters! I'll be posting ever Tuesday and Thursday after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. My friends on Gaia and I own those you don't recognize though.

Chapter Three: Finding His Way Back Into Her Heart

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to the sound of a fire crackling. A feeling of comfort encompassed me like it around only one person and a smile stretched across my face as I sat up and turned my attention to the fire pit. "Lady Hestia! Not that I'm not glad to see you but I thought we were going to chat in a few days?"

"We were but I always keep an eye on you and I knew you needed to hear this. You need to follow your heart, not your head. I know that probably sounds like a bunch of gibberish and you probably want to know more but I can't meddle any more than I already am." She said, smiling when the look of confusion crossed my face. "I'll speak to you soon."

She faded into darkness and my eyes opened once more as Apollo was lighting the sky the next morning, my head resting on Elliot's chest as his chest rose and fell beneath me. A smile flashed across my face at how familiar this scene was before disappearing when remembered that things were different now, a lot had changed in the past three years. Gently moving his arm from its place at my waist, I stood up and his jacket fell to the ground. The smile appeared again, sadder this time. Slinging my bag over my shoulder and picking up his jacket, I turned to wake him up but saw him already staring at me from his place on our rock.

"Good morning," he said, his smile disappearing when I held his jacket out to him in reply.

I started walking toward the forest, Elliot following close behind me. Goosebumps rose on my skin as the bitter January air final registered with my body and I rubbed my arms, beginning to pick up my pace when a jacket was placed across my shoulders. "Thanks," I said, smiling slightly at Elliot as I stopped to take off my backpack before pushing my arms through the arms of his jacket and slinging my bag back over my shoulder.

"You need it more than I do," he replied, smiling back.

"It doesn't change anything." The smile disappeared from his face and I turned away before I could feel sorry for him, I couldn't let him get under my skin again.

He whispered something before following me again but I couldn't make out what he said. We didn't talk the rest of the way through the forest and when I tried to give him his jacket back he just shook his head, telling me to keep it before walking to his cabin.

Entering my cabin, I walked toward my bed as quietly as possible and smiled at what I saw. Krystal and Jay were sound asleep on my bed, wrapped in each other's arms with Jay's teddy bear smashed between them like they normally did when I stayed out on Fridays. Setting my bag down next to my bed, I kneeled at the end of my bed and opened my chest like only I or a full blood sibling could. Grabbing my clothes for the day, I closed my chest and let it lock before heading to the showers to get ready for the day like I always did before coming back to wake up Jay and Krystal.

"Jay, Krystal, wake up," I whispered, softly shaking their shoulders. "You're not going to be able to take showers if you don't get up now, everyone's getting up for breakfast soon."

They groaned but got out of bed, gathering their things as they went and letting me lead them out the door in the direction of the showers. We went our separate ways when we reached the showers, Jay and Krystal going into the boy's and girl's showers while I headed to the beach.

"Get up," I said, kicking Andy not so lightly as I stood over his and Meridian's sleeping forms. He grumbled but didn't rise. "If your ass isn't up in five seconds, you're getting dumped into the water."

"Alright, alright. I'm up," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he slowly sat up. "Where were you last night?"

"I got caught up," I replied coolly and he shrugged, like it didn't really matter in the first place. "You should wake Meridian up, it's almost time for breakfast." I had already hit the edge of the beach when the conch sounded and Andy caught up to me, his hand laced with Meridian.

"You alright with me missing Jay and Krystal's training today?" he asked, hope filling his eyes.

"Sure, not like I haven't ran their training alone before," I replied, a fake smile plastered across my face.

"You're the best." He smiled, giving me a one armed hug before heading toward the cabins, Meridian throwing me a smile as he tugged her away.

A sigh escaped my lips as I turned, continuing on my journey to the Mess Hall only to be interrupted again as I was getting my food. "Ari!" Elliot yelled, running toward me with a smile on his face. "You want to hang out after breakfast?"

"I have to train Krystal and Jay," his face fell and I could almost feel Hestia's disappointment in me. "But if you're willing to help, I could really use an extra hand."

His smile returned and I couldn't help but smile back. "Sure, I'd love to help."

"Meet me in the arena after you're done eating," I told him before walking to my table and sitting down between Jay and Krystal. "Good morning my little sunshines, "I laughed as they grumbled their hellos. "You guys excited for training?" More grumbles came. "We've got someone helping us today."

They perked up. "Andy?" Krystal asked hopefully.

"No, Elliot said he wanted to help us today. Andy's hanging out with Meridian again," I told them and their faces fell slightly.

"I thought you didn't like Elliot," Krystal stated, confusion lacing her voice.

"I tried not to for a long time because of something that happened before you came here but I finally decided to give him a second chance," I replied, smiling softly at her. She smiled back, pacified by my answer though I could still see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Are you going to leave us?" Jay's small voice came from my left, immediately gaining my attention.

"What on Earth would make you think that baby?" I asked softly, gently pulling him into my lap.

"Mommy left because she fell in love," he replied, burying his face in the crook of my neck as tears leaked from his eyes.

"Well. I'm not her and I can promise you that I will never leave you. You and Krystal are the best things that have happened to me in a long time and I swear that if-for whatever reason-we're separated, I will talk to you every single day and visit as much as I possibly can but I will always be in your life and I will never permanently leave you," I said, hugging him tightly to me with one hand and squeezing Krystal's hand with the other as our other siblings stared.

"Promise?" he murmured, looking up at me through tearful eyes.

"Promise," I whispered, kissing his head softly.

"I think it's a good idea to have him help us train, what'd you think Jey?" Krystal changed the subject and the rest of our siblings slowly returned to their conversations.

He surprised me by nodding, "I think it's a good idea too."

"Well, neither of you are going anywhere until you finish your breakfast," I told them, letting go of Krystal's hand then pulling slightly away from Jay and wiping away his tears before turning him around on my lap and pulling his plate closer to mine.

The rest of breakfast passed quickly as Krystal and Jay went back to their usual excited chatter and we were walking toward the arena, the three of us holding hands, when a familiar voice yelled my name from behind us.

"Guys this is Elliot," I introduced Krystal and Jay even though they already knew who he was as he fell into step with the three of us before introducing them to him, "Elliot, this lovely little lady is Krystal and this dashing gentleman is Jayden, otherwise known as Jay."

"Are you Ari's boyfriend?" Krystal asked, letting go of my hand and latching onto Elliot's.

Elliot chuckled and I rolled my eyes, a smile appearing on my face before tuning out the rest of their conversation and turning my attention to a strangely quiet Jay.

"What's up bud?" I asked, bumping his shoulder lightly to get his attention.

"Just thinking," he replied, in the tone of a sixty-year-old instead of the six-year-old he was.

"About?" I prompted, worry lacing my tone.

Elliot glanced over from the corner of his eyes, his arm tightening slightly around me, but didn't break his conversation with Krystal.

"What's going to happen next year when you turn eighteen, when you go off to college?" he asked instead of answering my question.

"I don't know if I'm even going to college, baby," I replied, smiling slightly in reassurance.

"But it's your dream… You're always encouraging us to go after our dreams, you should go after yours too," he said, his eyes filled with confusion. He really did pay attention too much sometimes.

"My dream is to have you and Krystal and all the other people I care about most around me all the time," I told him.

"Well, Krystal and I could come with you and you could keep homeschooling us or we could go to real schools and Andy and Elliot and Meridian. Then during the summer, we could all come back during the summers to see everyone else," he replied, staring up at me with hopeful eyes.

"I really wish it was that simple bud, I really do," I said, holding back the tears that wanted to break through and putting a small smile on my face as we entered the arena.

Setting my bag down on one of the benches, I grasped Victory in my hands and murmured, "Νίκη".

Krystal rubbed her half of the yin and yang charm(yin, light) I'd had specially made for her and Jay on their birthdays this year that was attached to the basic leather cord they'd put their first camp bead on at the end of the summer(mine hung from my bag on a keychain) so it turned into the sword I'd designed for her-the hilt a nice silver that felt more than comfortable in your hand if made right, a black opal embedded into it near the top, as the bright celestial bronze sprung gracefully from it- while Jay did the same. Jay's necklace had the other half of the charm-yang, darkness- on it that turned into a stygian iron sword with a black leather hilt and a white opal embedded into the hilt in the same place as the black opal on Krystal's when he rubbed it. Krystal's sword was named Σοφία (Wisdom) and Jay's was named Ισχύς (Power) because the swords-like Krystal and Jay- were strong apart but when put together, they were unbeatable. The swords were enchanted to grow as Krystal and Jay did so they wouldn't have to get new swords every few months and to give Krystal and Jay more strength the closer they were together while battling.

Elliot's weapon, though, is what surprised me. For his birthday, three years ago, I'd made him a black titanium ring with an oval shaped ruby smoothly embedded into it but now it wasn't just a ring… As he clenched his right hand into a fist-sending small bits of electricity into the ring-it quickly grew into a bright celestial bronze blade with a smooth black titanium hilt, a ruby embedded into the end of it.

"A few days after you left for your quest." He smiled lightly before turning toward the kids, "So, what've you guys been learning?"

The rest of the lesson flew by, Elliot growing closer and closer to both Krystal and Jay as it went on until they were both begging him to come again tomorrow as we walked to the Mess Hall for lunch.

"Only if it's ok with your sister," he told them and they turned their wide, begging eyes on me.

"He can come as much as he wants to," I replied and they all smiled widely at me, Jay and Krystal tackling me in a giant bear hug before running ahead of us to get in line for food.

"So you want to go to the cove after lunch?" Elliot asked, stopping just outside the Mess Hall.

"Sure, want to make a driftwood fire?" I asked.

"I'll gather some wood after lunch and meet you there," he replied, smiling at me.

"I'll bring the food and blankets," I smiled back before taking my place in line.

Grabbing my normal lunch and taking my normal seat in between Jay and Krystal, I let my bag fall to its place between my feet. "I'm gonna miss dinner tonight but I'll be there to tuck you in," I told Jay and Krystal as lunch was winding down.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked, insecurity flashing through his wide eyes.

"I'm just going to be eating with Elliot tonight. Remember what I told you guys, you have nothing to worry about when it comes to me. I will always find my way back to you." Kissing his head, I smiled reassuringly at him

He nodded but the insecurity never vanished from his eyes. I had a feeling it never would.

Grabbing my bag and rising from my seat, I kissed both their heads and headed toward our cabin. The floorboards creaked softly beneath my feet as I walked toward my bunk, tossing my bag onto my bed and crouching down to retrieve to long forgotten picnic basket from underneath it. Brushing the dust off it, I opened the lid and pulled the blanket out from inside. The blanket was a bit dusty but after shaking it out, it was fine. Leaving my bag on the bed, I made my way toward the Hermes Cabin to get our normal junk food.

"Well if it isn't Little Red, it's been what? Three years, far too long to go without seeing such a beautiful face as yourself," Lycan's loud voice came from the corner of the room the moment my foot crossed the threshold.

"I see you every week Wolf and I don't think whatever boyfriend you have this week would appreciate you saying that," I laughed, rolling my eyes at the ridiculous smile on his face.

"That's work Little Red, it doesn't count. Whatcha here for?" The smile never left his face as he kicked his feet up on his desk.

"The usual. Graham crackers, marshmallows, chocolate, Coke, the works," I replied and I swear his smile widen if that was even possible that is.

"Glad to see you and Lover Boy finally work it out, sucks for me though. I guess Little Red and the Wolf were never meant to be," he sighed dramatically before smiling widely at me once more and standing up to take my basket from me.

"You know you'll always hold a place in my heart Wolf," I replied, kissing his cheek lightly before giving him my basket and plopping down in his chair.

"Only you Little Red, only you," he laughed, shaking his head as he walked into the back room where Hermes children kept their goods.

Wolf was just coming out of the back when Meridian burst through the front door, her face contorted in worry. She opened her mouth to speak but I was already running. They were by the water, Andy had the upper hand. Wolf called my name, both his and Meridian's footsteps getting farther away from me the faster I pushed myself. The only thing I could see when I hit the beach was a group of people, water rising from the center and gaining speed. Once they saw me fighting to get through, the group parted like the Red Sea and I saw a pristine Andy surrounded by a mini hurricane, standing over a bruised Elliot.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I exclaimed, pushing Andy away from Elliot. I felt the familiar heat course through my body, my eyes beginning to glow with the power coursing through my veins, and forced myself to take a deep breath before helping Elliot to his feet.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" The look of astonishment on Andy's face quickly turned to anger as he continued, "What the hell is wrong with you?! Siding with that-that tool over your best friend!"

"Best friend," I scoffed, the tone of my voice one I never thought I would use on Andy. "Some best friend you are. Elliot's been a better friend in the past day than you've been in the past month."

"What are you talking about?" he asked, anger still lacing his tone.

"That's rich, you don't even fucking know. Why don't you ask you're lovely girlfriend because she's clearly more intelligent than you," I replied as Meridian watched the scene with a shocked but knowing look. "I'm going to take care of my friend. Wolf could you help me bring him back to my cabin?"

"Anything for you Little Red," he replied, handing me my basket before wrapping his arm around Elliot's waist and helping him walk toward my cabin.

"Ari, wait, I'm-," Andy started but I cut him off. "I think you've done enough damage for one day. Just leave us alone." I didn't turn back as I made my way back to the cabins and he didn't come after me.

Wolf was coming out of my cabin as I made my way up the front steps. "You alright?" he asked, concern dulling his normally bright eyes.

"I will be," I replied, smiling sadly at him and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'll see you later Little Red, don't stay away so long this time." Pulling away, he began making his way down the stairs but I grabbed his arm, making him turn to me with a questioning gaze.

"Thanks Wolf, for everything." I smiled slightly at him and he easily returned it.

"You'd do the same for me Little Red."

The floorboards once again creaked softly as I walked into my empty cabin, the only sound being Elliot's labored breathing. Opening the chest at the end of my bed, I grabbed a square of ambrosia before sitting at the edge of the bed and placing it in Elliot's hand. "Why didn't you fight back?" The question left my lips before I even realized it had formed.

He didn't bother asking how I'd known he hadn't fought back. He wasn't stupid, he knew that he would have made some mark even if Andy had the upper hand. "It would have hurt you had I hurt him."

I didn't reply to that and he didn't expect an answer. The soft voices of campers wafting through the open window was the only sound for a long time. "Want to watch a movie?" I finally broke the silence, reaching for my laptop from my night stand.

"Nightmare on Elm's Street, 19_ version?" he questioned like it hadn't been three years since I asked him that question.

"You know it," I replied, smiling lightly at him.

Hours passed as we sat in my bed, watching horror movie after horror movie and stuffing our faces with the food from the picnic basket. The conch horn blared signaling dinner time but we ignored it, Lovely Bones having our complete attention. As it ended, I closed my computer and let a sigh escape my lips. My siblings would be back soon and Elliot would have to leave.

"Let's get out of here," Elliot said, getting off the bed and holding his hand out to me.

"Into the city?" I questioned, a smile growing on my face once more as I took his hand.

"Where else," he replied with a smile.


	4. When The Past Comes Back To Haunt You

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and if you stuck around, you're amazing and I hope you like the first five revamped chapters. If you're new, I just hope you like these chapters! I'll be posting ever Tuesday and Thursday after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. My friends on Gaia and I own those you don't recognize though.

Chapter Four: When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You

"I still can't believe you brought this thing back to life." Amazement could clearly be heard in my voice as I took my helmet off, getting off the motorcycle as I did so. We'd found this old motorcycle, completely wrecked and abandoned on the side of the road when we were thirteen years old and decided we'd try to fix it. We had no clue what we were doing and we barely ever made any progress but it was something we had fun doing together, something we shared and he'd finished it while I was away. He turned the rusted pile of metal into a beautiful piece of work. The whole thing was pitch black, nearly invisible in the surrounding night, except for the silver mufflers on either side, rims on the tires, lightning bolts going down both sides of the tanks, and owl with tiny lightning bolts engraved in its eyes on the front that shined slightly when one of the street lamp's light hit them.

"Well, I've had a lot of free time on my hands the past three years," Elliot laughed, taking the helmet from me and placing it in the well hidden and magically enhanced compartment as he pulled out the food we'd gotten from our the Thai restaurant we used to come on our yearly trip to the Empire State building and handing me a blanket before entering Central Park where we'd heard there would be a movie marathon.

"Well you've done a hell of a good job, it doesn't look like the same machine," I replied, laughing lightly along with him. "Keep your eyes open for a good spot."

We wandered in silence for a few minutes until we found an isolated spot that still gave us a good view of the screen and I set down our blanket before taking a seat beside Elliot. A comfortable silence enveloped us and it remain that way as the movie started. It was some cheesy black and white film from the '50's and, to be honest, I couldn't tell you what it was even about. My mind just kept going over everything that had happened. Not just the past few weeks or months but the past three years.

"What're you thinking about?" Elliot's voice caught my attention and my eyes met his.

"Nothing important," I replied automatically, plastering a fake smile on my face.

His eyes hardened and his voice came out barely above a whisper, "I wish you wouldn't do that."

"Do what?" I replied coldly, keeping my stoic mask intact.

"That!" he exclaimed, his voice rising as he continued. "Putting on that stupid mask and pretending like everything's fine! You don't let anyone close enough to actually tell them how you feel and anyone who gets close you push away! What happened to the girl who pinned me to the floor of the arena the first day of camp, the one who wasn't afraid to love and be loved, who would talk to me for hours on end until one of us finally fell asleep?!"

"She died the day Melanie did," I replied coldly, standing up to walk away.

"She's still there Ariadne, I see her in the little things you do. The way you interact with Krystal and Jaydon when you think no one's looking, the way you can't break the habit of calling Lycan Wolf, the way lose yourself in a book or run your fingers through the sand. I even see her when you talk to me but then it's like you catch yourself and lock yourself back in this little box where you don't have to care about anyone... Why do you do that?" He told me as he rose to his feet.

My mind was telling me to walk away, to not give him the pride of having a response, but my mouth had other ideas. "Because I don't want to get hurt again! I've been hurt so many times by so many people! By my father, my brother, Melanie, Virgil, Andy, you! How am I supposed to open up if I can't trust people I considered family for the longest time, that I still do no matter how much I wish I didn't?!" My voice rose as I spun around to face him again.

"That's what I don't get, what did I ever do to make you hate me? You started shutting me out before you ever went on that quest and, when you came back, it was even worst!" His eyes glowed with both frustration and confusion.

"You used me! You got me to fall for you so other girls would know you were willing to fight for their hearts and, once you got what you wanted from me, you were going to leave me behind to clean up the mess!" A tear streaked down my face and I forcefully brushed it away.

"Is that what you think?" he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

"That's what I know," I replied, turning to make my way out of Central Park.

Grabbing my arm, he spun me around to face him. "You're wrong," he whispered before his lips crashed onto mine.

My heart skipped a beat for the first time in three years as electricity, safeness, and love flowed through my body before I pushed him away, "You're lying, Andy told me himself. He overheard you talking to one of your stupid ass friends and when I thought about how many girls you'd dated, it wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"No, he's lying, Ariadne! I would have never done that to you, I've loved you since the day I met you and he knew that! He told me you didn't like me that way at all so I dated other girls, trying to forget about you, but it never worked!" he yelled, fury making his eyes glow brighter than they had before.

"He wouldn't do that, he knew I loved you. He wouldn't hurt me like that," I tried to deny it but it sounded exactly like something Andy would do. He probably thought he was protecting me.

"You and I both know he would if he thought he was protecting you," Elliot spoke my thoughts out loud.

"How did things get so screwed up?" I sighed, plopping back down on the blanket.

"I don't know," he replied, resituating himself next to me. Silence surrounded us once again, both of us lost in our own thoughts, and Elliot was again the one to break it.

"I've been trying to figure out how to give this to you since you left it on my pillow three years ago and I guess now is as good a time as any," he said, holding out a small square wrapped perfectly in silver wrapping paper with a black bow around it.

He didn't meet my eyes as I took the box from his hand and slowly opening it to reveal a small black velvet box. I already knew what was in the box but my stomach still clenched with nerves as I opened the box only to see the familiar silver band staring up at me from where it sat with seven small stones nearly covering the delicate silver band's circumference, only three of which I remembered. A tiny peridot stone from the first year I'd gotten it from him, my favorite stone because it symbolizes strength. Ruby for the second year because it's my birthstone and he wanted to protect me from evil. After that, he had a pearl shard placed in my ring. He told me, he wanted me to remember that, no matter what I had been through, I was still the most pure person he knew. An amethyst gem was my thirteenth birthday present because our relationship was starting to change, I had finally figured out my feelings for him and had tried to pull away but he wouldn't let me... This gem was also his birthstone.

"That year when I came back to my cabin a few days before you got your quest and saw the ring on my pillow, it felt like my whole world had turned upside down. All I knew was that you had been avoiding me and that you giving me the ring back meant you were taking away our friendship completely. Then you got your quest and my first instinct was to protect you so I did what I have done every year on your birthday since I met you. I got a shard of garnet embedded in your ring to keep yourself safe during your travels, planning to give it to you before your birthday. I didn't have weeks though like I usually do and by the time the ring was charmed and ready, it was too late. I reached Thalia's Tree just in time to see the van driving down the road and when I tried to talk to you when you came back, you'd just shut me out. For your fifteenth birthday, I had turquoise embedded into it to keep your mind relaxed because I could see how much everything that had happened was taking its toll on you. Last year, my choice of stone was opal to show that I would always be faithful to you and repel the evil that seems to gravitate to us. Both years I carried it around in my pocket for weeks, hoping to finally be able talk to you again but I never got the chance. This year, though, I got topaz embedded into the ring to give you strength and intellect when you needed them most… and to represent our love in the hope I could finally tell you how I felt since we were on better terms but then Andy and I got into that fight and I lost all hope of ever telling you. I thought I'd lost my only chance of you ever speaking to me again, let alone being anything more than acquaintances, but then I saw your expression as you walked to the woods and followed you to the cove without thinking. From there everything went as far from my plan as it could possibly get but part of me is glad it wasn't cut and dry, that just wouldn't be us." His eyes still never met mine but I saw the corner of his mouth pull up in a smile.

My mind was racing and I didn't know what I should say...what I wanted to say but it sure as hell wasn't what popped out of my mouth, "So every time you would tell me what the new stone you gave me represented, it wasn't just some sentimental representation... you had it charmed every time?"

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he finally turned to face me, "Of everything I just told you that was the first thing that popped into your mind." He shook his head as I shrugged my shoulders, a smile tugging at my own lips. "I had to have a backup plan. No matter how much I wish I could be around you all day every day, I can't. I like knowing you have magic on your side alongside your other traits, helping keep you alive."

Softly cupping his cheek, I leaned forward and brushed my lips gently against his. "Thank you. For never giving up on me, for being there even if I didn't always know you were there, for everything."

"I'd give my life for you," he whispered, lifting his hand to brush my hair behind my ear.

"Let's hope it never comes to that," I replied, setting the box in my lap and placing my hand over his.

"May I?" he asked, pulling away slightly to pick up the small box from my lap.

"Of course," I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back before pulling my ring from the box and returning it to its place on my ring finger before closing the box and replacing it in the pocket he'd pulled it from.

"We should probably get going," I told him, seeing the movie had ended and most of the people had left. Standing, I held my hand out to him and he took it, allowing me to help him to his feet before gathering the blanket in his arms and lacing his fingers through mine.

Silence surrounded us like it so often does as we made our way out of the park and down the street toward our bike. I hadn't realized how far away we had been forced to park until we were alone on the streets in shady part of town. My stomach twisted the further away from the park and my steps slowed, instincts taking over. Elliot opened his mouth to say something by whatever he was going to say was cut off by a familiar scream. My feet moved of their own accord as memories of that fateful day flashed through my mind, Elliot's yells barely registering in my head as I ran toward the sound…

_It was our third day on the quest and none of us had slept more than three or four hours since we'd left camp, we'd even had to ditch our train because the monsters had tried to corner us on it. Normally a daughters of Athena, Eros, and Nyx wouldn't have this many monsters after them-unless one of them had upset a god or goddess, of course- but my scent was stronger than other demigods'… even children of the Big Three…_

_"Why don't we see if we can hitch a ride in the next town over, it's getting a little late and we only have two more days to get from the West Coast to the East," Melanie suggested, eyes twinkling lightly as she absentmindedly brushed her hair behind her right ear. Like most children of Eros, she was unbelievably beautiful-she was short but had the kind of curves most girls would sell their souls for while her bright hazel eyes that played out her emotions like scenes in a movie and curly mahogany hair that fell elegantly around her heart shaped face and down her back(even after hiking for hours on end in the blistering heat), both complimenting her perfectly tanned skin and delicate but defined facial features, while her smile could convince you to do almost anything- but her personality was completely different from that of most of her siblings. She couldn't stand vanity and was one of the most humble people I've ever known but she was always willing to stand up for what she believed in and would always help someone up when they fell-both metaphorically and literally._

_"I don't know if that's a good idea, maybe we should just try the train again or hijack a car from somewhere. What'd you think Ariadne?" Virgil replied, looking over at me as we continued picking our way through the forest. She may have looked like an ordinary child of Nyx with her naturally layered straight black hair(with nearly invisible dyed purple streaks placed randomly throughout it), dark-almost black- navy eyes, ivory skin, sharp facial features, softly curved body, and dark style but her personality pointed otherwise. At first, she was just as mysterious as any one of her siblings but-once you got to know her-she was one of those people who could look you straight in the eye and tell if you were lying, one of those people who was always noticed but thought she was invisible, who had a lot of friends but only a few that she considered true, and who daydreamed almost every moment of the day but could kick butt on the battlefield._

_I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by a growl before we were surrounded by Hell Hounds._

_We stood back to back as they came at us like we had every other time something like this happened, only this time something went wrong. I saw Virgil fall out of the corner of my eye and the one of the Hellhounds pounce. Virgil screamed but the Hellhound never landed… Melanie had jumped in front of Virgil's body at the last second and taken the blow, driving her sword into its back as they fell back._

_The life faded out of Melanie's eyes as the monster turned to dust and the power I fought on a daily basis flared inside of me as I saw her lifeless body fall to the ground. The Hellhounds didn't know what hit them after tha_t…

The sounds of combat could be heard as I neared another alleyway. I may not have been able to save Melanie but me sure as Hades would save Virgil. Rounding the mouth of the alleyway, I wrapped my hand around my necklace and muttered, "Νίκη."

Virgil was already on the ground, unconscious but her boyfriend, Nick-son of Apollo, was still standing his ground. He was standing a little ways away from Virgil's body-not close enough to protect her but close enough for the two Laistrygonian Giants he was fighting to get to her- and not paying any attention to his surroundings as the giants backed him into a wall. One of the giants walked away from the battle and over to Virgil. Unsheathing my dagger from its hiding place under my shorts, I hurled it directly at the Laistrygonians throat when I saw Nick wasn't making any move to help her. Nick's sword went flying as my dagger turned the monster to dust and the giant he was fighting punched him perfectly in the jaw. It wasn't that hard of a punch but Nick still fell unconscious as my sword buried itself in the other giant's back.

I looked back to Virgil but she was already sitting up slightly and staring at me with wide eyes. "Are you alright?" I asked, walking over to her as I pulled my bag from my back and grabbed a piece of ambrosia from its baggy before squatting down beside her and offering it to her.

"I'm fine," she replied coldly, refusing the ambrosia I held out to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass that's what she's doing," Elliot spoke up for the first time before I could reply.

Looking up as I carelessly shoved the ambrosia back in its baggy before slinging my bag over one shoulder, I saw Elliot standing there with both of our swords in his hand. I grabbed my dagger from where it was laying, not far from Virgil, and sheathed it as I stood up before offering Virgil my hand.

"Well, we didn't need her help, Nick and I could have handled it on our own," she told him, not giving my hand a second glance as she stood on her own.

"Really? And where's this fantastic boyfriend of yours right now? Oh, that's right. He's lying on the ground over there, unconscious from a single punch to the face, in the corner he'd been cowering in with a sword in his hand while he watch as one of the two Laistrygonians tried to eat his girlfriend," Elliot said, venom lacing his words as his brown eyes glowed with fury.

Ignoring him, she hurried over to where Nick was laying on the ground and squatted down beside him.

"Let's just go," I sighed, taking my sword from Elliot as I walked past him and out of the alley-murmuring "Νίκη."

"Anyone else would have been on the ground with your sword at their neck if they'd treated you even half as bad as she did so why do you let her treat you like that?" Elliot queried, falling into step with me as I continued walking toward our bike.

"She's the only one that deserves to treat me like that," I replied, not meeting his gaze when he looked over in astonishment.

"Why, in Hades' name, would _anyone _have the right to treat you like that?" he asked, completely confused.

"Because it's my fault Melanie died and she knows that," I told him, still refusing to meet his gaze.

He pulled me to a stop and forced me to look him in the eye. "It was not your fault." His voice was firm but convincing and, more than anything, I wanted to believe him but I just couldn't…

"It was my scent that drew all those monsters in. If it had been anyone else, even you or Andy, there wouldn't have been as many," I replied.

"If it had been anyone else we would have lost three campers that day instead of one," he said softly.

"It should have been me." My voice was barely a whisper but when he heard it, his eyes sharpened.

"If it had been you, all three of you would be dead, Ariadne. You may not have been able to save Melanie but you did save yourself and Virgil. You can't always save everyone," he told me, crushing my body to his chest.

"Let's just go home." I didn't want to argue with him anymore.

"That's probably a good idea, it's getting pretty late anyways," he agreed, keeping one arm around me as he led me in the direction of our bike.

Our usual, comfortable silence fell over us until we were standing outside my cabin-parting ways.

"Meet me in the cove tomorrow after breakfast?" Elliot questioned, his arms wrapped lightly around my waist.

"It's a date," I replied, brushing my lips lightly against his. "Goodnight, Elliot."

"Goodnight, Ari," he replied, smiling at me. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Pulling away from him, I entered my cabin, waving to him before closing the door softly. Opening the chest at the end of my bed, I placed my sheathed dagger and bag inside before pulling out a fitted black tank-top and baggy sweats. I changed from my normal clothes into my night ones before closing my chest again, the locks clicking softly as the lid settled down. As I took Victory from my neck and placed it gently onto my nightstand, I couldn't help the soft chuckled that escaped my lips when I saw the two half-siblings asleep on my bed. Krystal was laying on the far side of my bed, her face smashed against the wall, with a sketchpad and pencil in her hands while little Jay was completely sprawled out across the bed on his stomach with his bear squashed between him and the bed. Plucking the sketch pad and pencil carefully from Krystal's grasped, I placed them next to Victory on my nightstand before gathering Jey and his bear into my arms and sliding beneath the covers. The last thing I felt before sleep overtook me was Jay fisting one of his tiny hands into the fabric of my tank-top and burying his face in my neck as Krystal rolled, curling like a cat into my side.


	5. Making Amends

Hey guys! I know it's been forever and if you stuck around, you're amazing and I hope you like the first five revamped chapters. If you're new, I just hope you like these chapters! I'll be posting ever Tuesday and Thursday after this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. My friends on Gaia and I own those you don't recognize though.

Chapter Five: Making Amends

The bitter January wind chilled me to the bone as the snow swirled around me but I remained where I was, my legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the dock as I watch the sky change color. Footsteps alert me of an intruder but I let them come.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked as Andy took his place beside me on the bench, never taking my eyes off the rising sun.

"What are you talking about?" he shot back, confusion lacing his tone.

"I'm talking about Elliot and the three years I wasted with him all because you told me he didn't feel the same way as I did." He flinched hearing the iciness in my tone.

"I don't know-" he started but I cut him off, "Don't give me that bullshit!" Rising from my place on the dock, the familiar tug in my gut making me freeze for a moment and collect myself before I started walking away only to be stopped by Andy's voice.

"Well, what do you want me to say?! That I'm sorry for trying to protect you, that I'm sorry that I didn't want you to lose one of the few people you called family!" he yelled.

"I want you to apologies for breaking my heart! For letting Elliot deal with Melanie's death without us! For wasting three years of my life then ditching me the minute a new girl comes to camp!" I screamed back, tears streaming down my face.

"What does it even matter anymore?! It's not like you still have feelings for him, you were twelve years old, and no one falls in love at twelve years old! It was just some stupid crush!"

On instinct, my fist swung up and smashed into his jaw, stopping whatever words were going to escape his lips and I walked away. Guilt immediately began eating at me but I ignored it and kept walking, he'd gone too far this time.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I was knocking on the front door of the Zeus Cabin and a groggy Elliot opened the door.

"Ari? What're you-What happened?" Elliot questioned, pulling me into the cabin and into his arms as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry, Andy and I had a fight and hit him and I left and I-I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I had to get away. I should go," I stammered, trying to pull away so I could leave but he only held me tighter.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" he questioned, leading me toward his bed.

"Enough," I replied automatically and he raised an eyebrow, not believing me as he pulled me down onto the bed. "I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to watch the sun rise. Nothing unusual."

"Why don't you sleep here?" he questioned, twining our fingers together on his chest with one hand as the other ran through my hair in long calming strokes.

"I need to leave soon to wake Krystal and Jay up before everyone else so they can take their showers," I murmured, fighting a yawn as my eyes slowly drooped shut.

"Just sleep, I'll wake you up in an hour," he replied, kissing the top of my head.

Groggily rolling over, a crunching sound made me sit up. Sitting up, I looked around the now empty room before my eyes landed on the source of the crunching that had woke me up: a note.

_Jay and Krystal are showered and fed. Meet me in the cove once you wake up. Love, Elliot._

Stretching as I stood up, I put Elliot's note in my pocket. As I walked toward the door, I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before exiting his cabin and heading towards the cove. Eyebrows raised as campers saw me leaving Elliot's cabin but no one questioned it. By lunch, though, everyone would know that the closed off Ariadne Daniels was caught leaving Elliot Linder's cabin. I didn't let that bother me though.

Picking my way through the familiar forest path toward our cove, I couldn't help but appreciate the serenity the woods so many campers were afraid of held. I'd been wandering these woods since I had arrived at camp and had yet to be attacked; as long as you respected the forest, its occupants respected you (one of the many reasons our cove was still as we had found it).

The trees thinned and I was surprised to see not one but two familiar figures sitting on their designated rocks, watching the water lap against the cove's edges.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, anger lacing my voice.

Andy jumped up, stumbling as he turned to face me. "Ari, I-."

"I invited him," Elliot replied, coming up to me and grabbing my hand when Andy couldn't find the words to continue. "He wanted to apologies."

I looked over at Andy whose eyes were dulled by guilt and shame and felt my heart soften. "Well," I said, a small smile finding its way to my face. "I'm waiting."

He must have seen something in my eyes because his own sparked with hope as he smiled at me and I felt Elliot squeeze my hand, his smile spreading across his face out of the corner of my eye. "I already apologized to Elliot but I need you to hear this too because I don't want to lose my best friend because I made a stupid mistake… I honestly can't tell you why I flipped out like I did this morning because I didn't mean any of the things I said about what you too felt being a stupid crush. I've never felt that way, I was just so afraid that you would forget about me once you started a relationship with Elliot and, more importantly, you getting hurt and losing one of your best friends if something went wrong. But I ended up being the one who hurt you. I forced you to loose Elliot when we all needed each other most then ditched you like I was afraid you would me… I don't know what else I can say besides I'm sorry. I'm sorry I've been such a horrible friend and I wouldn't blame you for never speaking to me again." He had tears in his eyes by the time he had finished and I couldn't stop myself from letting go of Elliot's hand and throwing my arms around Andy's neck.

"I could never hate you Andy. You were my first friend and you are my best friend. You made a stupid mistake but you heart was in the right place. I love you, Andy," I whispered in his ear, tears blurring my vision as he hugged me just as tightly as I was him.

"I love you too, Ari," he whispered back before pulling away.

"Just don't do it again," I replied, punching him in the shoulder.

"I won't," he laughed, smiling as I walked back to Elliot and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

We sat on our rocks, talking for hours about anything from Andy's relationship with Mer to how Andy couldn't shoot a bow and arrow for the life of him. It was like nothing had changed and I was brought out of our bubble when I felt eyes on us as Andy and Elliot were goofing off near the water but ignored it, not want to leave the moment just yet. The conch horn rang not long after, signaling that it was time for lunch. Elliot and Andy immediately rose to their feet, looking at me expectedly when they realized I hadn't gotten up.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up in a few," I told them, smiling up at their concerned faces.

"Are you sure?" Elliot questioned, reaching down for my hand.

"I'm sure. You two go ahead, I just need a minute," I replied, squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He leaned down, kissing me softly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled at him as he pulled away.

Andy came up and hugged me, "I'll see you later, Ari."

"I'll see you And. Be sure to tell Mer we need to have another sparring match soon," I told him, hugging him once more before the two of them left.

I waited until they were out of earshot to speak again. "You didn't have to hide in the shadows you know, this is your spot too." I didn't move my eyes away from the water as footsteps made their way to the rock, directly across from mine and Elliot's.

"I haven't been here in years," Virgil spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I hadn't either until a couple days ago," I replied before an awkward silence enveloped us.

"I never blamed you, you know. For Melanie's death," Virgil broke the silence and my head snapped in her direction but her eyes never left the water. "I'm not saying I didn't try, Zeus only knows how hard I tried to convince myself it was your fault and, for a little while, I was able too but deep down I knew it wasn't your fault… I was just so angry and you were such an easy target. You had so many people there for you and the only person I had was you. My own siblings didn't care that I cried myself to sleep every night and the only reason they cared that I woke up screaming was that it messed with their sleeping habits. Even Elliot was too focused on getting back in your good graces to notice me."

"Why didn't you come to me after you stopped blaming me?"

"Because by the time I realized my jealousy had caused me to wrongfully blame you two years had passed and I thought my fatal flaw had cast me the last true friend I had. It wasn't until you saved me and I heard you talking to Elliot that I realized you needed to hear from the person who was there that it wasn't your fault. Even if you don't want to be my friend after this, you need to know it wasn't your fault Melanie died," she told me, finally meeting my eyes.

"I was always there for you and I always will be. Friends forever, remember?" I smiled at her.

"Friends forever." She smiled back.

A comfortable silence surrounded us as we watched the water once more, time passing peacefully around us until it was broken by footsteps crunching through the woods. Both of us turned, watching as Elliot and Andy broke through the trees.

"What is she doing here?" Andy questioned, both he and Elliot frozen to the spot at the sight of Virgil.

"She has as much right to be here as any of us do, this was her spot too," I replied, glaring slightly at him as he stared at me incredulously.

"How can you stand up for her?! She's treated you like shit for the past three years even though you saved her life, she betrayed you!" His voice started out angry only to become sad as he finished.

"We've made our peace much like you and Elliot made yours. It's in the past so let's work on the now," I replied calmly, my defensive stance relaxing as I saw Andy loose his fire.

"Well, it's about damned time. I missed my best friend," Elliot spoke for the first time since he had entered the cove, bringing all the attention to his smiling face.

"I've missed you too," Virgil replied softly, all the tension leaving his body.

After that things fell into a familiar pattern of laughs and easy conversation until the conch rang, signaling dinner time.

Virgil's eyes met mine and identical smirks appeared on our faces. "Race you," we yelled, pushing Elliot and Andy into the water before sprinting into the forest toward the Mess Hall.

Eyes widened at the sight of Virgil and I entering the Mess Hall, laughing, and some of the older campers smiled. But we ignored them and walked toward the food line. Making an extra plate Elliot as Virgil made one for Andy, we made offerings from each plate to the Gods (me offering to Hestia, Athena, and Zeus while Virgil probably offered to Hecate and Poseidon). Giving them to their designated people as a peace offering.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled, leaning forward to kiss me softly. "Meet me for a swim after you tuck in Krystal and Kay?"

"Sunday nights are our sibling bonding nights? How about we have a picnic dinner and spend the night in the cover tomorrow?" I suggested, not wanting to bail on Krystal and Jay since I hadn't been spending as much time as I usually do the past few days.

"Sounds good," he replied, kissing me again before waving goodbye to Virgil and Andy and walking me to my table.

Setting my plate down, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped one free arm around my waist. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll miss you," he replied, his voice barely a whisper as his face approached mine.

"It's not even a whole day," I replied just as quietly, our noses touching.

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to lose you again."

"You never will. I love you."

"I love you."

The distance closed and I kissed him softly before pulling away completely. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he replied, smiling before turning and walking toward his table as I sat down between Krystal and Jay.


	6. Broken Hearts

Thanks so much to ElipsonHeta13 and Watercatcher7984 for your lovely comments. They made my day! I hope the rest of you reading like it as much as they did and I hope you like this chapter just as much as the rest.

I made a playlist for this story but forgot to post the songs for the first five chapters so here they are:

1. Blame It On The Rain - He Is We

2. Tied Together With A Smile - Taylor Swift

3. Fall For You - Secondhand Serenade

4. Lessons Learned - Carrie Underwood

5. I Forgive You - Kelly Clarkson

6. Scars - Papa Roach

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. The rest of the characters though belong to my friends on Gaia and I.

Chapter Six: Broken Hearts

A light snow dusted the ground around us as Elliot walked me toward the Arena for the Athena Cabin's scheduled session after lunch because he had free time right now when a dark flash entering the woods caught my attention. A pull in the pit of my stomach told me to follow it… alone.

"Hey, why don't you start getting our picnic basket together for tonight? I don't know if I'll have a chance to do it later," I asked, smiling lightly at him.

"Sure, the basket still under your bed?" he questioned, oblivious to the fact that I was trying to get rid of him.

"Yep," I replied, kissing him softly. "I'll see you later."

"See you," he answered, kissing me one more time before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you," I told him, watching as he walked away before making my way to where I'd seen the dark flash.

The only evidence that anyone had been here were the footprints that left a clear trail through the forest. I didn't pay much attention to where the prints were leading me, just watched and listened for danger. It was only when I heard familiar sobbing that I realized where I was, who I was following. Quietly entering the clearing, I made my way over to Virgil's shaking form.

"What happened?" I questioned, softly rubbing her back.

"My boyfriends a no good, two timing bastard. That's what happened," she sobbed, smacking the rock underneath her and drawing my attention to her bruised hand.

"I'd offer to beat the shit out of him for you but it looks like you already did," I replied, pulling a small square of ambrosia, my canteen of nectar, and the set of bandages that always resided in my bag out and setting them next to me before pulling her hand into my lap.

"Yeah, the Camp Pretty Boy isn't so pretty anymore," she laughed hollowly as I crushed the ambrosia in my hand, pouring some nectar over it to make it into a paste before smearing it over her hand and wrapping the bandage around it. "Thanks."

"No problem." I smiled softly at her before walking over to the water and rinsing off

my hands. "So how'd you find out?" I asked, replacing my canteen in my pack as I sat down beside her.

"I walked in on him making out with some Aphrodite slut," she scoffed, playing with one of the bracelets on her wrist. "It's not like I didn't see the signs or anything but it still hurts. I guess the night you saved us should have been a red flag huh? If he loved me he would have tried to protect me not ran himself into a corner trying to save himself."

"If he couldn't see that what he had was a million times better than some Aphrodite slut that's probably been with half the Camp then he doesn't deserve your tears. I mean, come on, your one kickass babe. If I swung the other way, I'd totally go for you," I told her and she laughed, staring longingly at the bracelet she'd been tinkering with before. "What's that?"

"This?" she questioned, pointing to the bracelet and I nodded. "It's a bracelet my friend gave me shortly after I met him, he adds things to it whenever he finds something that reminds him of me. It's not valuable or anything, most of the charms are plastic or pieces of shell he found on the beach, but he always has a story behind whatever piece he gives me and those mean the world to me." She smiled fondly.

"So it's kind of like my ring?" I asked, twisting the ring Elliot gave me on my finger, though it wasn't really a question.

"Yeah, it is," she replied, a faraway look in her eye. "He reminds me a lot of you, you know. That's what drew me to him. The way he acts, habits he has. He's actually the one that helped me come to terms with my jealousy, he made me realize that it wasn't your fault and that I was being stupid. If it wasn't for the fact that he's a mortal and he has black hair and brown eyes, I would have thought you guys were twins."

"He's sounds like a great guy," I told her then laughed. "And I'm not just saying that because you said he's a lot like me."

She laughed with me before scowling. "Nick hated him even though he never actually met him. I haven't seen him in months because Nick told me it was him or Cam and I chose him, thinking I could make him see that I didn't like Cam like that, that we were just friends but I never could and before I knew it three months had passed. I should go see him."

"Then why don't you? You're a free woman now, there's nothing holding you back," I replied, confused to why she wouldn't go.

"He's also like you in the aspect that the people he cares about mean everything to him but he has a bit of a problem with grudges. I'm not sure he'd want to see me," she told me, biting her lip nervously.

"If he cares about you half as much as you do, I'm sure he'll welcome you back with open arms," I told her, squeezing her knee reassuringly.

"Will you come with me?" she questioned, hope filling her red rimmed eyes.

"When?"

"Now?"

"Meet you in the parking lot in ten? I just have to cancel some plans with Elliot." I got up, heading in the direction of the cabins.

Her hand on my arm stopped and she met my eyes, disappointment flashing through her. "I don't want you to just drop everything for me. We can go tomorrow."

"Its fine, Elliot can go a day without having me all to himself. We'll just hang out tomorrow," I told her, smiling reassuringly.

"Ok," she replied, smiling brighter than I'd seen her do in a long time. "I'll see you in ten."

"See you then." I smiled back before we separated ways.

Guilt started to eat away at me the closer I got to Elliot's cabin but Virgil needed me and I wouldn't bail on her just because I wanted to hang out with my boyfriend. Knocking on his door, I didn't have to wait long for him to answer.

"I thought you wouldn't be done for ten more minutes," he said, smiling happily at me as he gave me a short kiss before letting me in.

"About that," I said and his smile disappeared. "I think I'm going to have to take a rain check on our dinner date. Virgil just found out Nick's been cheating on her for who knows how long and she really needs me right now."

"Is she ok?" he asked, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, I think she just needs some girl time. Well, some demigod girl support and hopefully mortal guy reunion," I told him and he raised an eyebrow in question. "I'm going with her as moral support to meet up with a mortal friend of hers she hasn't seen in months because of her asshole ex. Hopefully I'll be back before too late and we can still hang out."

"Hopefully. If not, there's always tomorrow," he told me, smiling lovingly at me. "IM me if you need anything, I'll let Krystal and Jay know about the change of plans."

I couldn't help but smile back before throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him passionately. "I love you."

"And I love you but what was that for?" He smiled down at me, drawing circles on the small of my back with his thumb.

"For begin you," I replied, kissing him softly once more before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

"Be sure to IM me if you need anything," he told me, opening the door for me and stealing one last kiss as I walked by.

"I will." The door closed behind me and I made my way happily to the parking lot.

"You look happy," Virgil called from her perch on top of a midnight black 2013 Camaro with nearly invisible purple racing stripes going down the center.

"I'm hanging out with one of my best friends and meeting someone new, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, smiling up at her. "Sweet ride."

"Cam helped me pick it out, helps to have a trust fund sometimes. It's tricked out demigod style though," she told me, smiling back as she hopped off the hood and unlocked the car.

"The only way demigods can have them," I replied, going around to the passenger side door and getting in.

The ride passed in a comfortable silence as much of mine and Virgil's time did. That was the kind of relationship we had, we could sit in silence for hours and it would never get awkward. We didn't need words to communicate. She drove at a leisurely pace for a little over an hour, giving me the chance to check out the scenery… Making me wish I hadn't.

We were on a road more familiar to me than I'd ever like to admit, one I'd daydreamed about running down and escaping the horrible life I was forced to live for ten years before I finally did. I didn't run for the reason I thought I would though. I never thought I'd be running from the monster I was forced to live with because more monsters were chasing me. Virgil turned down a road about twenty minutes from my living Hell. The dirt road was barely noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for, hidden by trees. Five minutes down the driveway, I was just beginning to relax when the house came into view causing my body to go rigid once more. It was an exact replica of the house I had grown up in.

"Are you ok?" Virgil's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied, trying to force a smile.

Virgil's eyebrows knitted together as she turned her attention back to the road and she did a double take, slamming on the breaks. "Oh my god! I didn't even realize! I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have brought you here! We'll go back to camp, I'll come back alone later or we can meet him in the city another day." She started to put the car in reverse but I stopped her.

"It's fine, it's just a house. I'll be fine, it just took me by surprise," I told her, gathering my wits and giving her a real smile. I just couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't be here.

"Are you sure?" she asked, eyebrows still knitted in concern and I smiled reassuringly at her as I nodded my ok. "Tell me if you get overwhelmed and I'll turn this car right around and we'll leave."

"I will," I told her, squeezing her hand to let her know I was alright as she started forward once more.

She pulled in behind a car identical to hers besides the fact that the racing stripes were grey instead of purple before taking a deep breath and exiting the car. I followed her lead and we made our way to the front door where she hesitated before knocking twice. The door opened, showing us a woman who looked so much like the one who I had considered a mother basically my whole life. The woman who had abandoned me. I had to avert my gaze. The woman's hair was black instead of auburn and her eyes were brown instead of misty blue but the resemblance was uncanny. But why would she live so close. In a house that looked like a photocopy of the one she left behind.

"- Ari." My name brought me out of my thoughts and Virgil looked at me expectantly but I couldn't bring myself to look at the woman in fear that she would recognize me.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," I drawled softly in the slightly southern accent I only ever picked up around her.

"It's nice to meet you too sug, any friend of Virgil is welcome here anytime. You can call me Marie, Cam's upstairs in his room. You two go on up and I'll make y'all a snack, you two could use some meat on your bones," she said, her southern accent as strong as it was eleven years ago, as she opened the door for us to come in.

Virgil led the way up the stairs, passing two doors once we hit the top of the stairs. One on the right that would have led to my baby siblings' room and one on the left that was the bathroom. I knew I shouldn't be here, that I should walk away now and leave them in piece but I had to see for myself. I had to know if it was really him. We came to a stop at the door at the end of the hallway. My room. His room. Our room. Virgil didn't bother knocking, she just opened the door.

He was tall, more Elliot or Andy's height than mine, and his hair was black like Virgil had said, not brown like mine. He was facing a dresser, rummaging through one of the drawers so his back was to the door but that's all I needed to see. He was shirtless, displaying many scars that littered his back but one in particular stood out. The one I had the matching one to. Branded in between his shoulder blades were the initials ACD where I had the initials CAD. Ariadne Cameron Daniels and Camden Arion Daniels.

"Camden." My voice was barely a whisper and I was out the door and down the stairs before Virgil had even reacted, before my brother had turned around.


	7. Running Away

So I guess y'all didn't like the last chapter since no one commented on it. I hope this one's better but if it isn't, I'd still appreciate the feedback. After all, any feedback's good feedback.

This chapter's song is My Love Is A Star-Demi Lovato.

I also decided that I'm going to start giving recommendations of fanfics that you might like if you like this story. This chapter's is...

Broken Oath(MikaylaAnnabeth): "I took an oath." "So?" Nico and Thalia take an oath

... A short and super cute Thalia/Nico story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. The rest of the characters though belong to my friends on Gaia and I.

Chapter Seven: Running Away

Virgil exited the house as I was swiping through the IM I'd made to contact Elliot with a spray bottle from my pack in the porch light.

"What in Hades name was that?!" she whisper yelled, not wanting those inside to over hear.

"I swear, I will explain later but I need to get out of here. It's not safe for me to be around him," I whispered back, one of my hands flexing nervously on the strap of my bag and the other twitching nervously at my side.

"Alright, I'll take you back to camp. Just let me say bye to Marie and Cam," she stated, concern still evident in her eyes as she turned back to the house but I placed my hand on her arm to stop her.

"No, you stay. Visit with Camden, you haven't seen him in months and he doesn't let people in easily. Elliot's on his way to come get me," I told her, confusion nearly completely over taking the concern though the concern was still clearly evident in her eyes.

"If you're sure," she replied, not sounding sure herself but nodding when I did. "I'll see you tomorrow. We'll meet in the cove after lunch, I'll probably end up staying the night here. That's what usually happens." She hugged me goodbye.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." I pulled away before walking down the stairs and waving before allowing the shadows to engulf me as I made my way up the driveway.

By the time I hit the end of the driveway, I could see Elliot's headlights in the distance so I waited for him at the edge of the driveway. He had barely stopped when I hopped on the back and he took off again. I couldn't help the smile that flitted across my face as I realized he wasn't wearing a helmet and how fast he must have been going to make it here as quickly as he did. My arms tightened around him as I buried my face in his back and he sped up.

I'm not sure how much time passed after that but it wasn't nearly enough time to get back to Camp even at the speeds we were going when he started to slow down, pulling into small parking lot.

"Where are we?" I questioned as he unwrapped my arms from around his waist before getting off the bike and offering me his hand.

"Montauk," he replied, leading me from the slightly sand covered pavement to the beautiful white sand beach that connected gracefully with the water's edge.

"Beautiful," I whispered, a soft smile flickering across my face. "How'd you find this place, you rarely ever leave Camp?"

"Last year, I had a dream about these people. One was a guy with sea green eyes, raven black hair, and well tanned skin. The other was a girl with curly golden blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, and the stormy grey eyes. Both were around eighteen years old and both were demigods… it wasn't until later that I figured out they were Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase- you know, from the stories," he told me, a smile of remembrance flickering across his face. "Anyway, Percy was telling Annabeth about how his parents had met on this beach and how it was one of his favorite places on earth before getting down on one knee… I woke up then and had this feeling that I had to get out of Camp so I drove, not knowing(or caring) where I was going, and ended up here. As far as I know, no one else at Camp knows about this place."

Leaning up, I kissed him softly. "Thanks for showing me."

He lead me to a driftwood log and sat me down before collecting smaller pieces of driftwood, placing them in a makeshift fire pit, and starting the fire with a lighter from his pocket then took his place beside me. Silence surrounded as we relaxed into our surroundings before Elliot broke it once more, "So what happened tonight?"

"I guess you could say that my past finally came to haunt me," I sighed and he looked at me in confusion. "When I was born, I was not born alone. My brother Camden and I were and are the first twins born to Athena and the first set of twins born in centuries. And there is a reason for that. It's the reason most twins are killed before they can even reach Camp, why so many monsters are drawn to me. It's also why I never looked for Den when I had the chance, I wanted him to have as normal a life as he possibly could and having me in the picture wouldn't help him at all so I stayed away. A twin in itself is a powerful being, even more powerful than any child of the Big Three, but together twins are nearly unstoppable. They have the power to kill a god. I didn't find this out until much later though… For as long as I can remember my father abused my brother and I, the only break we ever got was when the person we had considered a mother our whole lives would take our beatings for us which wasn't often because most of our beatings were a result of trying to protect her or because he hadn't gotten all his anger out before she passed out. This went on for years until shortly after my only two mortal siblings were born. Calypso and Theseus. I had stepped in front of my father when he tried to have a go at them because they wouldn't stop crying and in return, Den had stepped in front of me. This resulted in the two of us being branded, him with my initials and me with his. We were six and it wasn't even a week after that that our makeshift mother left. Den tried to convince me to come with him when he went to follow her but my fatal flaw was strong even then. I couldn't leave Cally and Theo to fend for themselves and we couldn't take them with us. I stayed behind and he followed our mom. I put up with four more years of Hades before I had to leave to protect them from the monster attacks. You basically know what happened after that but what you don't know is when Virgil and I were almost home, she got hurt and she wouldn't have made it to Camp so I took her to the only other place I knew had the supplies we needed. My dad tried to kill us but I knocked him out. I made Virgil promise to never tell anyone about that house and I just left them there." I couldn't control the sob that wrack through my chest as I thought of all the pain they had probably gone through and I felt Elliot's arms, which I hadn't even realized were around me until now, tighten around me as he held me to his chest. Minutes passed before I finally got myself together enough to speak again. "I try not to think about this." My voice was hoarse. "I don't like thinking about my past, about the people who deserted me or the ones I deserted, the future I could have had had my fatal flaw not been loyalty. I do a pretty good job of it too, that's why Virgil is the only one who knows about that house and all she knows is that it's where I grew up and that something bad happened there. Today, though, it all slapped me in the face. When we were driving, we were driving down the road that lead to that house when we turned down the dirt road you picked me up on. I was able to relax once we were off the road but then we pulled up to the house, my body went rigid and Virgil noticed. She gave me the chance to leave when she remembered that the house I had grown up in was an exact copy of the one we were pulling up to but I said it was fine. Marie, the woman I had considered a mother my whole life, answered the door. Her hair is dyed black and she wears brown contact lenses but it's her. My mind just didn't want to comprehend it I guess because I still entered the house. Went up the stairs and to the end of the hall where our room was in the house we grew up in and where his room is in his new home. His back was to us but that was all I needed. The scar on his back gave him away and I ran. You know what happened after that."

"I'm so sorry Ariadne," Elliot whispered, pulling me closer than I thought possible as tears silently streaked down my cheeks. "I promise, I'll protect you. Nothing like that will ever happen to you again." He kissed the top of my head.

"You can't know that," I whispered back, my voice muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

"I'll do everything in my power to be sure of it."

Silence surrounded us once more as we listened to the crackle of the fire and the soft sound of the waves kissing the beach.

"Ariadne," a soft, familiar voice woke me from a sleep I wasn't aware I had entered. Looking around, I realized I was still on Montauk but that Elliot wasn't there.

"Lady Hestia, what are you doing here?" I questioned, assuming I was still dreaming. I had probably fallen asleep with Elliot by the fire.

"I am here to warn you. The Gods have found your brother, Camden. They have sent many powerful monsters to kill him because he has no ties to Olympus unlike you," Hestia replied, concern evident in her eyes.

"Thank you, Lady Hestia. I owe you a great debt," I told her, smiling in thanks before closing my eyes and beginning to wake fully.

"Wait!" My eyes flew open. "There is more. I fear that now that the Gods have caught wind of the power your brother and yourself have, they will continue to try and take you out. Tonight is just the beginning and the next attack may not be within the next week or possibly year but I want you to be prepared. I want to give you my blessing, I want you to be my first champion. I have watched you since you were born, helped you in any way I could. Watched you grow into the beautiful, selfless woman you are and think of you as one of my own."

"It was you who helped me to camp wasn't it, help me stay fed and keep the monsters away," I realized and the look on her face told me I was right. "I accept, Lady Hestia. You have been more of a Mother to me than the woman who's head I sprung from. I would be proud to be you first champion." I kneeled at her feet.

"Rise my champion and save your brother." Her hand rested on my shoulder and her smiling face was the last thing I saw before waking just as Elliot's eyes sprung open.

"Where to?" Elliot questioned as we raced toward the motorcycle.

"Camden's," I replied and he nodded, kicking the bike to life as he got on and I took my place behind him.

We were speeding at twice the rate we were going to get here but it seemed to take three times as long. Dirt flew as we finally turned down the driveway and I was off the bike before Elliot had finished stopping.

Silence surrounded us, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. "Stay here," I whispered to Elliot before sprinting toward the front porch, not waiting for an answer. When the door opened the moment I turned the knob, I couldn't help but smile. Marie never had liked locked doors, she said they were hazardous if a quick escape was needed. I hadn't cared much when I was younger, nothing could save me from my father, but now I thanked the Gods for her crazy beliefs. The stairs creaked as I ran up them before bursting into Camden's room.

Virgil was out of bed, spear in hand, in seconds and Den was close behind her though he obviously didn't have a weapon. A bewildered expression crossed Virgil's face when she realized it was me. "What in Hades name are you doing here, Ariadne?!"

"You and Camden need to get out of here!" I whispered, praying we didn't wake Marie up as I drug them down stairs.

"What?! Why?!" she whispered back, confusion shining brightly in her eyes.

The only response she got was a roar and the sound of battle taking place out front as I took off to help Elliot… Only, I was too late. I opened the door just in time to see Elliot's sword fly from his hand and hear his scream as the Nemean Lion's claws raked across his chest.

My instincts nearly overcame me as my hand flew to my neck and the word "" slipped out of my mouth at the same time I sprang into the Nemean Lion's path, my sword barely having enough time to make an appearance before the Nemean Lion was on me but I still managed to hold back the power I fought on a daily basis. It's paws pushed on my sword as my hand braced against the other side and the fight was purely that of wills. Seeing Virgil running towards me, straight into the line of fire, gave me the strength I needed to shove the Nemean Lion off me.

The move didn't give me much time but it was enough for me to roll out of his line of sight and make eye contact with Virgil. I didn't have to say anything for her to know to change her course, she was now running toward Elliot. The monster lunged for me again, growling when I dodged it's strike before lunging again. I dodged again and I had my opening. The Nemean Lion Roared and my sword entered it's mouth.

I didn't wait for the monster to disintegrate before I turned toward where Virgil was holding an unconscious Elliot in her arms while Camden's face flashed from terrified to confused to concerned then back again. Elliot wouldn't make it back to Camp no matter how fast she drove and more monsters were on there way here. Looks like I'd be breaking another promise tonight. "We need to get out of here, this isn't the only thing coming and Elliot won't make it back to Camp," I told her as we placed Elliot in her backseat. "You and Camden follow me."

Sprinting toward my bike, I didn't bother putting my helmet on before kicking it to life and speeding up the dirt driveway and in the direction of the house I had hoped I would never have to go to again. The place my human family still resided in and the hell hole I'd called home until Camp Half Blood. My bike had barely come to a stop when I jumped off it and was jogging to the house, feet banging up the creaky stairs that lead to the front porch. Nothing had changed since the last time I'd set foot on this property, a limping Virgil beside me. My hand froze as it reached for the key I'd always kept hidden in the frame of the door but my hesitation didn't last long because my baby sister's scream pierced the air at that same moment and the door came crashing down under my foot.

Everything faded around me as I raced in the direction of Cally's sobs barely registering Cally curled in a ball on the floor and Theo being pinned to the wall by my Father whose fist was pulled back, ready to strike before everything went red. I truly couldn't tell you what happened after that because the next thing I remember, my Father was unconscious with a broken nose and two eleven year olds were attached to my waist.

"Shh," I murmured, rubbing their backs as they sobbed into my chest. "Everything's ok now. I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, you guys need me. You're safe now."

"Promise?" Cally whispered, looking up at me with tear filled eyes.

"Promise," I replied before pulling away. "Now, it the emergency kit still under my old bed?"

"Yeah, what's going on Ria?" Theo asked, confusion flashing through his eyes.

"I'll explain later. Right now you guys need to go outside with my friends. I'll be out in a minute," I yelled over my shoulder as I sprinted toward the stairs.

I didn't waste time when I entered my old bedroom, stopping only long enough to grab the beat up stuffed animal our Mother had gotten Cally and Theo before she left (The only other personal items in the room were some old pictures, all of which I had and copies could be made later.) and shove them in my bag before ripping the mattress up and grabbing the first aid kit from beneath it.

Virgil's face stopped me in my tracks as I exited the house. The first aid kit fell from my hands and my feet flew across the drive, my steps in sync with the tears streaming down Virgil's face. Collapsing next to where Elliot was laying next to Virgil's car, my fingers immediately went to his neck… Nothing. My hand fell limply against Elliot's chest and I stared blankly. _He's not dead, my champion. You can save him. Remember the Hearth. _Arms circled around me, trying to pull me away from Elliot but I shook them off, determination coursing through my veins as I pressed both my hands to Elliot's chest.

Heat spread through my body as my hands started to glow. Four gasps rang through the air but I ignored them, focusing solely on Elliot. My hands brightened as I thought of every happy memory I had with him, from pinning him to the floor of the arena my first day at Camp to telling him the past that no one knew about. A hand over mine broke my focus and I my eyes met familiar brown ones.

"Hey," Elliot whispered, his voice hoarse as he slowly sat up.

"Hey," I whispered back, tears in my eyes as I gripped his hand like a lifeline. He

pulled me into his arms and tears escaped my eyes.

The loading of a gun caused both our heads to snap up, both of us springing to our feet. I stumbled, exhaustion sweeping through my body before I remembered where I was. Looking up, I saw my father standing on the front porch, gun aimed at Elliot and I. Camden's gasp drew my attention to where he and Virgil were standing a few feet away, shock over taking his features before realization dawn. Virgil's eyes caught mine and she nodded, her hand discretely wrapping around Den's arm as her eyes flashed to where Cally and Theo were frozen a foot away from Elliot and I. She would get them out of here. My eyes went back to my father who was threatening Cally and Theo, trying to get them to come back into the house. "When I make my move, you need to get to the bike as fast as you can. I'm going to need a fast getaway." My voice was barely a whisper, lips unmoving so my Father wouldn't catch on to the plan but Elliot's hand squeezing mine reassuringly told me he understood.

Squeezing his hand once more, I lunged forward and my plan was thrown into action. I saw Virgil pushing Camden toward her car out of the corner of my eye as I sprinted toward the porch. The gun went off and I moved to the side, my steps barely faltering when pain flared in my side. He took aim again but didn't have time to shoot before I was on him. Both our hands gripped the gun, locked in a power struggle before the gun went flying and he threw the first punch.

I dodged and threw one of my own. "I should have killed you when I had the chance," he growled, blocking my punch and reminding me of why I had been able to beat Elliot that first day as he swept my feet from under me. Flipping back to my feet, I kicked him in the face as I did so. The beep of a horn broke my concentration and he landed a blow to my injured side, causing me to double over. "Your love for those brats always did make you weak," he spat, pushing me to the ground again and pulling his leg back to kick me.

I grab his foot as he tried to kick me, causing him to topple over and rolled so I had him pinned to the ground. "No, it made me strong. Stronger than you could ever hope to be and if you ever try to come after us, you won't have the chance to beg for mercy. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance and I smashed his head into the ground, knocking him unconscious.

"Let me see," Elliot ordered, grasping the first aid kit I'd dropped by him earlier as I made my way over to him, my hand putting pressure over the bullet wound in my side.

"It-," I started but he cut me off.

"Don't tell me that it's fine or that it can wait until we reach the others because it can't. Now let me see." The look in his eyes told me I wouldn't win this argument so I took my hand from my side and lifted my shirt.

His sharp intake of breath told me it was bad as he kneeled beside me, rummaging through my bag (which I must have dropped before I healed him) and the canteen of nectar and a square of ambrosia before pulling a rubbing alcohol, a needle, thread, and bandages from the first aid kit. The alcohol stung as he cleaned the wound and he blew on it, trying in vain to relieve some of the pain, before he began stitching up my side. Tears sprang to my eyes as the needle entered my skin and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming as I stared off in the distance. It wasn't until I felt the comforting heat of the ambrosia/nectar paste that I looked to Elliot again. He gently wrapped the bandages around my waist before pulling me in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you," I whispered as I pulled away.

"It was the least I could do after you tired yourself out saving me, how did you do that by the way?" He smiled down at me, curiosity in his eyes.

"Hestia made me her champion," I told him and he nodded. "Why are you not surprised?"

"You've always been close to Lady Hestia, she would probably adopt you if she could," he told me, shrugging as he handed me my bag before getting on our bike.

Shaking my head, a soft smile grew on my face before I threw my backpack over my shoulder and took my place behind Elliot, kissing his bare shoulder as we took off. Finding the rest of our group didn't take as long as I thought it would because Den and Virgil were arguing outside the car a few miles away from my Father's house, Cally and Theo staring at them with wide eyes.

"Camden Arion Daniels, Virgil Monica Michaels! What is wrong with you two, arguing in front of Cally and Theo like that?! Can't you see they're scared out of their minds?!" I scolded my brother and one of my best friends as I got off the bike, causing all attention to snap toward me. Den stared at me, shock and confusion written on his face while Virgil looked down in shame.

Cally and Theo both sprinted toward me, latching onto me as they sobbed into my

chest. "Please. Don't. Leave. Us. Again," Theo hiccupped, pulling back just enough to look at me with tear filled eyes as Cally continued to sob into my chest.

"I told you guys earlier, you two need me so I'm not going anywhere. Why don't you two get into Virgil's car while I try to figure everything out?' I suggested, the knot in my stomach tightening.

Theo nodded, grabbing Cally's hand and pulling her toward Virgil's car. Taking a deep breath, I turned my attention back toward my brother who looked like he had just seen a ghost. "Hey Den."

"Ne?" he questioned still frozen where he stood. I nodded and he rushed toward me, pulling me into a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered, voice cracking as he buried his face in my hair.

"I hoped you never would?" I whispered back, tears in my eyes and he pulled away like he'd been slapped but I held tight. "Not for the reason you think either. I've missed you every minute of everyday since you left to find Mom and I wanted to look for you but when I finally had the chance to, I had to make the choice to either be in your life and put you in danger or leave you oblivious and safe. I chose to keep you safe but when Virgil brought me over today and I realised that it was you, I had to see you just once and that selfishness put you in danger."

"What're you talking about, Ne? I don't understand how you being in contact with me would put me in danger." He looked so lost and afraid, just like the day he'd left me all those years ago.

"We're demigods, Den. You know like the myths Mom used to read us as kids and probably kept reading you once you caught up to her. We're half god, half mortal. Our birth Mother is Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy. Demigods give off a scent that attracts monsters which strengthens once you realise who you are but the stronger the demigod is, the stronger their scent is. Alone our scents are stronger that those of any demigod at camp but together we might as well walk up to an army of monsters unarmed and tell them they're the most stupid beings on Earth. The reason for this is the fact that we are twins and there have been few other sets of twin in our world. Alone we are a force to be reckoned with but together we have the ability to kill an immortal...permanently. This puts a target on our backs because the Gods fear we will overthrow them. That's why that monster was sent to your house today and that's why I stayed away."

"You do realize how crazy this sounds right?" he questioned, disbelief clear on his face.

"Fine, I'll prove it to you," I told him, grabbing his hand and dragging him toward Virgil's car.

"How?"

I pulled my dagger from it's sheath on my leg and his eyes widened, "This dagger is made of celestial bronze, it can kill monsters and demigods but will pass through mortals without hurting them." I opened the backdoor, revealing Cally. "Do you trust me?" I asked, pulling her hand toward me. She nodded though her eyes widened at the sight of my dagger, making me wonder what she saw. I slashed the blade through her hand, watching it pass harmlessly through before pulling away. "Thanks shorty." Standing, I closed the door and pulled Den's hand toward me. I drew a small cut across his hand and his eyes widened. "Do you believe me now?" He nodded. "Good because I need you to make me a promise." Confusion. "I need you to take care of two of our half siblings for me, make sure the rest of our cabin doesn't pick on them too much. Elliot will probably take care of them most of the time, he knows there schedule and they trust him. Just tell them that I'm sorry, that I love them, and to remember my promise. Their names are Krystal and Jayden, they're the youngest of our cabin. I also need you to seek out Poseidon's only son, Andy. Tell him I love him and that this isn't his fault, he's the best friend a girl could ask for. Before you find him though, find Meridian. She's a daughter of Ares. Tell her to take care of Andy for me, to not let him blame himself. I also need you to seek out Lycan, he's the head of the Hermes Cabin. Tell him I'm off to the city and I won't be back until the smoke clears. He'll understand. Last and most importantly though, I need you to take care of Virgil. She's going to hold a grudge against me for this but it's something I have to do. She'll try to close herself off from everyone and do everything in her power to push you away but she'll need someone to care more than anything. I need you to promise me you'll stay strong, that you won't run away."

"I pr-," he started but I cut him off.

"I need you to swear it on the Styx so I know you won't back out."

Confusion flashed through his eyes once more before determination took over. "I swear it." Thunder rumbled and his head snapped up before his attention turned back to Virgil's car. "Where are you going to take them?"

"I don't know, I would take them to the farthest corners of the Earth to keep them safe but we'll need to stay close to Camp in case something happens so we'll probably take refuge in the city." I told him, the only thing keeping me from throwing myself onto Elliot's bike and telling him to lead us back to Camp being the warm feeling in my heart telling me I was doing the right thing. "I'll be back as soon as possible, be sure to keep in touch." I pulled him into one last tight hug before making my way over to Virgil.

"You're not coming back with us are you?" she asked, her voice emtionless though her tear filled eyes told me she knew the answer.

"They need me," I told her, tears filling my own eyes.

"But we need you too." Her voice cracked and the first tear fell.

I pulled her into a hug and she clung to me, her tears soaking the fabric of my shirt. "I'm all they have V, they need me more than anyone right now. I swear I'll be back as soon as I possibly can though," I told her, barely holding back my own tears as she continued soaking my shirt.

She nodded, pulling away from me and reaching into her pocket. "You'll need these." She placed her keys in my hand.

I pulled her into one last hug whispering, "Thank you." in her ear before turning toward Elliot.

He opened his arms and I ran toward him, holding tightly to his bare chest as silent sobs wracked through my body. "I love you," I whispered when I finally regained my composure.

"Since you pinned me to the arena floor your first day at camp," he whispered back, kissing the top of my head.

"Could you be any more cheesy?" I asked, my voice cracking and he gave me a halfhearted smile.

Our lips met in the last kiss we would share for who knew how long. Sorrow clinging to the air around us as the kiss quickly heated up. We kissed like we would never see eachother again and that could very well be our reality. The need for air forced us to break apart. "I love you," our voices voices were barely a whisper as tears leaked from our eyes. Kissing him softly one last time, I slowly pulled away completely and made my way toward Virgil's car.

Silence surrounded Cally, Theo, and I as we drove away from my makeshift family, watching them fade into my rearview mirror and praying to Hestia that I would see them again.


	8. A Lot Can Change In A Year

Sorry, I'm swamped with editing my research paper, history homework, and Algebra II problems and didn't have time to find a song and recommendation for this chapter. I barely had time to post. I hope y'all like it even though it's short and unedited. Any thoughts and critiques are worth reading, so don't be afraid to review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any recognizable characters or places. The rest of the characters though belong to my friends on Gaia and I.

Chapter Eight: A Lot Can Change in a Year

Rain pounded the windshield as I spend down the very road I'd drove away from the family I'd made myself nearly a year ago to the day. I'd left them because my baby siblings had needed protection and I was speeding down the road for that very same reason. I only prayed to my patron we would make it to Camp borders in time. Cally, Jay, and Krystal's screams echoed through the car, Theo's following shortly after, much like they had when Krystal and Jay had first joined us.

_Flashback_

_Cally and Theo's screams came from the living room as I worked on some papers in my room and I immediately jumped to my feet, fearing the Gods had found us. I exited my room at the same time two more familiar screams echoed through our small apartment and I pushed faster._

_ "What are you two doing here?" My voice cut through the air and all four of my siblings froze, Krystal and Jay wielding their weapons with a familiarity from constant training while Cally and Theo held the ones I'd had Lycan send for them like they'd never held a weapon in their live which was mostly true considering they'd had their weapons for less than two weeks._

_ Krystal was the first to break the silence. "We're sorry Ari, we just missed you so much. Camp's not the same without you, Elliot and Camden try to take care of us but Elliot's so sad and Camden's constantly around Virgil. We even had the Hecate cabin make a whole bunch of that potion for us that hides your sent. You know the one that you don't ever really use 'because it doesn't work on you. We promise we'll be really, **really **good. You won't even notice we're here just please let us stay," she rushed out then closed her eyes like I would yell at her._

_I slowly walked up to them before kneeling down beside them and pulling them into a tight hug. "I missed you too, more than you'll ever know," I whispered so only they could hear before pulling away. "Of course you two can stay here. You two can take my room then I'll move my things out here and sleep on the pullout couch. I just have one question: How on Earth did you get in here?"_

_"Daddy Hades helped us," Jay stated, smiling brightly up at me as the black in his eyes pulsed more than it usually does and my eyes widened. "Apparently he blessed us when he helped us when we was on the run and he's been watching over us ever since. He came to us in dreams and adopted us when we made the plan to come find you and he told us how to shadow travel here."_

_I laughed, shaking my head slightly as all my suspicions were confirmed before _

_standing up and asking who was hungry. Four "Me!"s were yelled in reply as I made my way to kitchen to start dinner. I was carrying four bowls of homemade marcori to the living room when a distraught Elliot and Camden IMed me (Hestia told me it was safe to IM because Lady Irish was one of her closest friends), stumbling over each other as they tried to tell me that Krystal and Jay were missing._

_"Relax guys, they're here," I told them, moving out of the way so they could see where my four siblings were talking and laughing like they'd known each other their whole lives. _

_Flashback over_

Something rammed into the back of our car, causing us to fishtail and me to use the last of Ace we had up our sleeves. I pressed the _ button on the steering wheel making the car speed up even more than it already was and losing whatever had tried to take us out this time. Hopefully that would be enough to get us to Camp. I should have realized the Gods were up to something with how few monster attacks there were but I had just figured Hestia had been able to hide us better than she thought that is until an army of monsters burst through our front door.

_Flashback_

_ I was reading over one of the books I needed to have edited by Monday when I heard it. At first I thought it was just my frat boy neighbor having a party again but when the footsteps passed his door without slowing down, I rose from my bed. My right hand went to where my necklace always resided, my left wrapping around the strap of my bag where it resided under my bed. The door burst open and monsters flooded into my apartment only to be met with a wall of flame as I sprinted down the hallway. The doors on either side of the hallway opened up in unison, Krystal and Jay rushing into the door Cally held open when they saw my face. Theo helped the other three out before jumping through the window as I set the room on fire then followed his lead. _

_ The four of us raced down the fire escape and I couldn't help the smile that graced my face as I saw Jay jump down to Cally as Krystal expertly slid down the rusty fire escape. Pride welled through my body as Theo slid down the ladder just as Krystal had, they were executing the plan just as we'd practiced without dropping their packs once. I was halfway down the latter when a roar came from one end of the alley forcing me to jump._

_ Pain coursed through my ankle as I landed but was soon overtaken by an amount of hatred I'd only ever felt for my Father when I saw the monster in front of me. The Minotaur, a monster that hadn't been seen since the death of Percy Jackson, snorted and hatred matching my own flared through his eyes. "" slipped from my lips as I gripped my necklace in one hand and tossed my keys to Theo with the other._

_ The monster charged and I stepped to the side but it's like he expected that and grabbed me._

_ I didn't wait for him to dissolve before I was sprinting toward where our car was running._

_Flashback Over_

Thalia's Tree was in sight when everything went wrong. The rain began pounding harder than it already was, making it almost impossible to see even though the windshield wipers were on high. Thunder rolled and a bolt of lightning struck in front of our car. My hands jerked the wheel to the right out of reflex and the car went spinning.

We were at the bottom of the hill when the car stopped spinning and the warm feeling in my heart told me Hestia was behind it but even her help wasn't enough, we wouldn't be able to get to the top of the hill in time.

"Go!" I yelled over the storm as wind began whipping around us, my fingers grazing the ring on my left finger that now held a diamond protruding more than any of the other stones and taking up the rest of the empty space before slapping the bracelet on my wrist and a shield appeared on my arm.

_Flashback_

_ The smell of pancakes woke me from my peaceful slumber and I got up, slowly creeping toward the kitchen. A smile grew on my face as I leaned against the doorway, watching my baby siblings bustle around the kitchen as they prepared breakfast. "What're you guys up too?" I questioned, startling them. The blue pancake Theo was flipping, flew across the room and hit Cally, making her stumble and run into Krystal who had been trying to pour a glass of milk. The only one unaffected was Jay who was holding a red rose, frozen above the vase he was about to place it in as he stared at the scene with wide eyes._

_ My laugh echoed through the room and theirs soon followed before they yelled "Happy birthday, Ria!" in unison making me pull them into a tight group hug._

_ Pulling apart, I helped them clean up the kitchen and finish making breakfast before we spent the rest of the day watching a Disney movie marathon._

_ "Whatcha watchin'?" a familiar voice came from behind us in the middle of Hercules which the five of us (Mostly Jay, Krystal, and I) enjoyed making fun of._

_ "Watching the incredibly accurate Hercules of course dear brother," I replied, smiling up at Camden._

_ "Well, I think you'll like this a whole lot more," he replied before yelling, "Happy birthday Ariadne!" at the same time as Elliot, Virgil, Andy, Meridian, and Lycan who jumped out from various places around the room._

_ The next hour was spent catching up with my friends and receiving presents from each of them, the boxes appearing through a rainbow as each stepped forward to give it to me. I received a three part picture frame from Virgil. In the first slot was the first picture we'd ever taken together, the three of us crammed together with goofy looks on our face. The second slot held the insignia we'd created, an owl surrounded by darkness captured in a heart, with the word: The Three Musketeers Forever and Always circling it. The last slot though is what made the tears in my eyes fall. In the third slot was the last picture we had ever taken together. We had taken it on the quest, Melanie saying a girl's thirteenth birthday was a milestone birthday that needed to be remembered no matter where we were. I'd thought it was lost in all the chaos that followed but here it was. Virgil also had the frame charmed so it showed up in any place I called home. Then Lycan, Andy, and Meridian gave me a scrap book starting at my birthday last year and going through what had happened every day since, even the stuff I was there for. After them, Den gave me a bracelet that turned into a shield when you slapped it. When it was Elliot's turn to give me his gift, everyone else blurred around him as he stepped forward. Elliot's image became three dimensional and he kneeled, a familiar black box appearing in his misty hand._

_ "We've known each other since your first at Camp and I hope to be in your life until the day we both die because I know I couldn't go another day knowing you weren't in this world. What I'm trying to say Ari is I want you to be my wife, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"_

_Flashback Over_

"I'll hold them off so you can get into camp then you guys can get help!" The look in their eyes told me they didn't believe me. "I'll be fine!" I told them but even I didn't believe myself.

I watched them start running up the hill before turning to face the army of monsters. "" I whispered, sorrow overtaking my body before realizing how pathetic I was being. Anger flared through my body and flames engulfed my body, I wasn't going to die without taking this army with me.

A pack of Hellhounds were the first monsters to reach me, their dust barely having time to settle before two Empousas tagged teamed me. Things began blurring around me after that as wave after wave of monster came at me, the flames surrounding me slowly diminishing as I lost my strength until they were completely extinguished. Something smashed into me from behind and sent me flying into enemy ranks, my sword flying in the opposite direction. Rolling to my feet and pulling my dagger from its sheath almost as soon as I'd landed, dread filled me. Monsters surrounded me at all sides, evil smiles gracing their faces now that they had me at their mercy.

My arms fell to my sides and their smiles grew. They began closing in when a figure sailing through the sky caught my attention, two monsters exploding as the person landed. The monsters froze in shock as the dust began to clear and a smile appeared on my face, determination flaming through my soul once more at the sight of my brother's angry face.

Feeling a familiar weight on my chest, I sheathed my dagger and wrapped my fingers around my necklace. "!" I shouted as I bashed the nearest monster in the face before beheading it with my sword. Gold dust began circling us as we fought back to back and soon there was nothing left to kill.

Our identical shields clanged together as I threw my arms around his neck, being careful not to get either of us cut by the other's weapon. "Thank you," I whispered, kissing his cheek as I pulled away.

"I couldn't let my sister die before she even got hitched now could I, I'm pretty sure you would have come back from the dead just to smack me around," he replied, his contactless stormy grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I see you decided to go back to your all natural look," I commented as we made our way up the hill, our weapons returning to their everyday forms.

"Yeah, it feels good to not have to pretend anymore," he replied, his fingers lightly brushing Thalia's tree as we crossed the border. It was nice to be home.


	9. Reunions and Rebellion

Sorry guys but this chapter isn't done yet and I'm swamped with school work. To make it up to you though, I'll post two chapters next Tuesday.

Here's a teaser for next weeks chapter...

Chapter 9: Reunions and Rebellion

I couldn't help but laugh at Den as the tide got too close to him for comfort and he jumped back far more than needed. The look on his face reminding me of one of the few happy memories I had from when we were younger. Our Mom had signed us up for swimming lessons, claiming that learning to swim was a right of passage. I had run and jumped into the pool without a second thought, scaring our swim teacher half to death before I came up like I'd been swimming my whole life, but Den had stayed plastered against the wall, staring at the water like it would reach out and grab him. I guess he'd never gotten over that fear, he was probably still scared of heights too. My laughter died quickly though as what Camden had told me flitted back to the surface.

Elliot, Andy, and Virgil had been distancing themselves from everyone but each other. Camden acted as though he thought it was pretty normal but I could see the concern in his eyes and I knew he didn't believe the words coming out of his own mouth.

The conch rang and we headed toward the Mess Hall, a comfortable silence surrounding us as we thought in peace. "Ari?" A familiar voice chimed from my right and I barely had time to turn before a petite form tackled me to the ground.

"It's good to see you too, Mer," I laughed, hugging her back.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you." She glared slightly at me when the snort escaped my lips but I just smirked at her before rising to my feet and offering my hand. She rolled her eyes but accepted my hand and I pulled her to her feet before continuing, "But what are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to reply but was interupted by a voice that put an even bigger smile on my face as I turned to face him, "Well if it isn't Little Red returning to the woods."

"Well, I couldn't let my Wolf face the evil hunters all on his lonesome now could I," I replied before throwing my arms around his neck.

He spun me in a circle before pulling away, a serious look adjourning his face. "Things haven't been the same without you here Red."

"I know, Camden was telling me," I replied but his face told me it was worst than I thought. He may have not been all that close to Virgil and Andy but he was close to Elliot and Elliot was the one out of the three of them who was always able to keep it together in bad times.

"It's like you went on that damned quest again only ten times worst. I help out Elliot as much as possible but the only people he ever really talks to are Virgil and Andy, even then the three of them usually sit in silence when they haven't disappeared to Gods only knows where. I know you had to go Ariadne, I understand probably better than anyone needing to choose who needs you most but we need you here too. You're the one that links us all together and without you here to hold us together we fell apart. Camden tried to fill your spot as much as possible but he's not you Ari, he may be your brother and he may be an amazing person in his own right but he's not you." Tears had filled Wolf's eyes as I talked and I pulled him into my arms, a plan begining to form in my head... (I hope you like it! This isn't all I have but I didn't want to give the whole chapter away. :o))


End file.
